My Sins
by itshotsht
Summary: Anthi Bennett's life was a major clusterfuck: she was in love with an Original, she found out her brothers were Stefan and Damon Salvatore and when things couldn't get any worse, she... IF YOU WANT TO KNOW YOU HAVE TO READ!
1. Pilot

___**Disclaimer: ********These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW except Anthi Bennett (O.C). No copyright infringement is intended**_

___**********This fic is dedicated to KolMikaelsonLover bc it was her idea so props to her! Give it a shot!**_

___**********Enjoy.**_

* * *

**_'Yesterday love was such an easy game to play_**

**_Now I need a place to hide away'_**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia - 11/03/1844**

Giuseppe Salvatore was in shock, complete and utter shock. He couldn't breathe, blink, swallow; in fact, he didn't even know how he was still able to stand still since it seemed like his brain just stopped working. "This cannot be happening, fix this" was his mantra for the last two hours and the man had yet to come with some kind of a solution, and fast.

It all started one year ago when Amelia Bennett was introduced to him as his wife's new handmaiden, at first he didn't pay her much attention because he only had eyes for his darling, Francesca Salvatore, his long time wife who was the mother of his two sons Damon and Stefan. Francesca was all a man could ask for; she was beautiful and clever as well although women weren't recognized for their intelligence, notwithstanding, the girl came from a good family and that made Giuseppe's parents' mind that she was, indeed, the perfect woman for him.

However, those 'undeniable qualities' of her could only be described as such when you first met her because as the time went by, Francesca became colder and distant, she didn't even spent as much time with her kids as she did before, this was, obviously, very strange to the young Giuseppe. He tried and tried to talk to her and see if there was something he could do to make her happier and not so grumpy all the time but, unfortunately, that wasn't something he could change because, as he would learn over the years, that's how she really was. The bubbly and cheerful girl he met was nothing more than just a little act that she'd put on when they went to social gatherings and such. Yet, he never gave up, he always tried to be as good as he could in her eyes but, after almost ten years, good wasn't still good enough and that's when he finally took in that she'd always be the Ice Princess, always so damn cold.

It was also when he started looking at women as women and not as nothing, he realized that, in the time where he was blind with love for someone who couldn't love him; there were many beautiful women around him, literally. There was one particular day when there was some gathering for the local women and, as always, Francesca was getting ready with her finest dress and jewelry but, this time, she had requested that Amelia accompanied her and that meant that the handmaiden had to look presentable, not enough to take attention from the Ice Princess nor too peasant like. That was the first time Giuseppe had recognized her as a woman, and until the end of time, he would curse that moment.

The days went by and the Salvatore alpha male was mesmerized by how astonish Amelia was, she had light brown eyes, a beautiful mocha tone and her hair had tight, black curls that fell perfectly on her shoulders and reached her mid-back.

He couldn't stop staring.

He was drooling.

He was obsessed with her.

Why couldn't he have her? Oh right, he was married and she wasn't exactly an eligible woman to marry those days... Yet, that didn't stop him and, right now, he wished it would have been enough to stop him but she made him feel like a man, she gave him a renewed confidence which was what he was lacking in the past ten years.

It was a forbidden romance, the ones that you have to keep it a secret or else the woman of your affection gets killed and you get arrested, silly enough, this was how things were handled back then and it only added more spice to their affair, making it more necessary and urgent, like breathing. However, one year of much needed 'breaths' later, here he was in the barn where Amelia had just told him that she was pregnant. Great, just what he needed!

"What do we do?" Amelia repeated

"I am thinking" he replied rather annoyed. How was he supposed to solve this? He already had two kids he couldn't have another one, let alone a bastard! He had to think fast because there was one solution that kept popping in his head but he ignored it because there was no way that was the only way out! And yet... he had kids and a wife... "Look Damon is 9 and Stefan will be turning 5 in a couple of months. I am sorry but I do not have enough room in my life for that child"

"That child? This is your baby too Giuseppe! How can you call it 'that child'?" Amelia accused extremely mad

"I am sorry ok? But this is how things work and I cannot support that baby while you are here, I will do it from distance but not from here. Francesca is already suspicious that something is going on but she is too... The point is if you have that baby here she will be able to connect the dots and god knows what might happen to you," he said with real concern on his face and then looked at her belly and added "To the both of you"

"So you want me to leave? That is alright but I do not want your money or anything to do with either you or your family. This is the last time we are seeing each other." she couldn't held back her tears and as much as she hated Giuseppe right now, when he hugged her she didn't push him away, she held tight to him as her tears were streaming down her face. She did love him and his sons like they were her own but that wouldn't make things any easier. She should've seen this coming, she never expected him to assume his child but she never expected him to send her packing - that hurt, really hurt. Moments later, she detangled herself from his embrace and said "You will always be my one true love" and left.

Giuseppe never moved from his spot on the ground actually, he didn't want to move at all. He just saw the love of his life leaving with a baby that he would never meet and that his kids would never know of.

He hated life.

He loathed it.

He was doomed to be with the Ice Princess for the rest of his life that was cruel! Why couldn't he be happy with Amelia? Why? The Salvatore count shouted to the wind, cursed and cried so much until there were no tears left to cry. In that moment he made a promise: He would never attach himself to no one, he would become the Ice Prince and nothing would destroy him. Nothing.

* * *

**Somewhere in the North - 09/03/1863**

Katherine needed a witch, a powerful one. Right now. Running from Klaus made the vampire slightly paranoid and vulnerable, which was something she hated, that was why she needed Emily so fucking badly but, unfortunately, that was being harder than she expected.

Katherine smirked when she heard Emily demanding answers as to why she was being dragged by two vampires to an abandoned cellar but as soon as the witch came face to face with Katherine she looked annoyed.

"You again" Emily said

"Me again. Now I believe we have some business to do Emily"

"My answer is still the same: no." Emily spat

"Look, all I need is for you to work for me, protect me, and, in return, I will protect you from whatever evil that crosses your way" Katherine proposed

"You _are_ the evil crossing my way. Besides, from the way I am being handled by these two vampires I doubt that there will be much protection from your part" Emily stated

Katherine sighed "Fine, have it your way" she motioned the vampires to follow her before walking towards a particular cellar. When Emily noticed that both her older sister and her niece were in there, she froze. "I knew you would be very hard to convince but, as you can see, I brought a little incentive. So, will you work for me, forever?"

Emily gulped down, seeing her only family like this changed her mind about refusing Katherine's proposition "Yes"

However Katherine needed to make sure that Emily would stick with her and protect her at all costs. "You see Emily, I have been alive long enough to know that you always need to make sure things go the right way, that is, I need to make sure you won't double cross me" before Emily could decipher whatever it was that the vampire said, Katherine moved so fast and ripped Amelia's heart. Anthi, her daughter, didn't even had time to scream as the doppelgänger fed the girl her blood and broke her neck. Katherine looked at Emily "I spared that one's life" she pointed to Anthi "So, if you ever think about betraying me, I'll come after her and finish her, are we clear?"

"Cristal" the witch whispered. When Katherine was leaving, Emily ran after her and asked "Please let me save her! She is only 19; she won't be able to deal with vampirism and the loss of her connection with nature on her own. Please, let me help her"

"No"

"But-" Emily tried again but Katherine cut her off

"I said no. Do you want me to spell it out for you? N-O. No" and then she grabbed Emily's arm and left but not before Emily casted a spell to keep Anthi asleep without starving or dying.

Nevertheless, Emily had to do something to save her niece or at the very least to give her part of her powers back so, a week later she went to the cellar with a daylight ring and several spell in her head. The daylight ring was kid's stuff compared to what she had to do now which was to giver Anthi her powers back. However, nothing was working and for the last three hours she had been shouting to the spirits to help her but they weren't listening yet, she tried again.

"Please, she's so young; she wasn't born to be a vampire! She is still one of us, she has the right to keep her connection to the Mother Nature!" Emily pleaded but all she heard was an extremely annoying silence "This is not her fault, it is mine. Do not blame her for my mistakes; she has nothing to do with my decisions! I will take responsibility for her actions and I will make sure that another creature as she will not walk this world!"

"No such creature shall walk this world or any world! And if she attempts to procreate another creature like her, we will punish her" the spirits warned

"Alright, I will make sure she knows wha-"

"NO!" the spirits interrupted her "If she is so good, like you have been saying she is for the last hours, then you do not need to tell her about this warning"

Emily realized that they weren't interested in helping her niece but they wanted to punish her by making sure she wouldn't last long. "But she has to know!"

"Either we do it our way or she will be a vampire" they threatened and suddenly, Emily was stuck between a wall and hard place yet, she couldn't leave Anthi like this, like a monster.

"Okay" the witch agreed.

Moments later, she heard Anthi gasp "What happened?"

Emily couldn't even look her in the eye as she explained "The vampire fed you her blood and now you need to feed in order to live. But do not worry; you still have your powers although there's a great chance that you only have part of them"

Anthi's head was spinning, had she heard right? She was a vampire but she still had her powers? What? The girl voiced her thoughts and Emily explained everything vampire related including the daylight ring, the bloodlust and her witch part omitting the warning the spirits gave her.

"Anthi, you have to feed" Emily said softly

"But I do not want to be like this" the girl sobbed "I do not want to be a monster"

"You are not a monster, far from it. But if you do not feed you will die" Emily explained

"I rather die than being like this. I have nothing to live for, my mother is dead" she looked around "Where is she?"

"I buried her next to our family ancestors. She is in peace but now you are the one that matters Anthi" Emily caressed her face "Do whatever you want to do. I'll respect your choice"

Anthi didn't want to be a vampire slash witch, she didn't want to be immortal, the only thing she wanted was her mom and her aunt happy but that was only just a dream.

Yet, she knew her aunt pushed every boundary of her abilities in order to make her existence less depressing moreover, she sacrificed herself in order to protect both her mom and her. Unfortunately, the vampire killed her mom anyways.

She owed Emily a lot because, being a witch herself, Anthi knew what Emily made came with a price and she couldn't just throw the opportunity her aunt gave her out the window, she was going to feed. "I will do it, I will feed"

Emily nodded and placed her wrist in her niece's mouth yet the latter looked horrified "What are you doing?"

"Giving you my blood" Emily responded

"No, what if I cannot control the bloodlust and end up killing you?" the girl questioned

"Just concentrate on your witch side, if you do that then you will be able control yourself"

"I am scared"

"I know, do not worry about it. As long as you remain in contact with your witch side, you will be in control" Emily insisted pressing her wrist harder against Anthi's mouth. The girl bit her and as the blood was making its way to her blood stream, Anthi found it harder to remember her witch side, the only thing in her mind was the blood. "Okay, that is enough, you can pull away now"

But Anthi didn't, she gripped Emily's wrist harder not wanting to let her go. If Emily was a newbie witch, she would panic but given the fact that she was so powerful, she was able to push Anthi away with a simple thought.

"I could not do it. I almost killed you" Anthi whispered disappointed with herself

"Oh, there is no need to be dramatic, it was expected that you did not resist the blood but, with time, you will learn and I will help you"

"How?" Anthi cried "You are with the vampire now and she will not let you help me"

"Do not worry, at night, I will visit you in your dreams and tell you everything you need to know" Emily assured the baby hybrid

"But how will you teach me control in my dreams? It is not the same as reality!"

"You should know by now that I am one of the most powerful witches of all times" Emily smiled "I have my ways" she added squeezing Anthi's hand.

Anthi hugged her and said "Thank you for everything, I love you Emily"

"I love you too." she got up "Now, do not forget, at night I will visit you in your head. I have to go before Kat- the vampire gets suspicious. Take care darling" she said after kissing her cheek and giving her a tight hug.

* * *

**Mystic Falls - 04/23/2012**

Katherine was on the run again, after Damon's plan of killing Klaus failed tremendously, she had to put, at least, a thousand miles between herself and the hybrid. That was the reason why she was in her loft with bags packed and ready to leave yet, when she opened the door Klaus was standing there with a smug smile.

"Hello Katerina, going somewhere?" he questioned

"Just looking out for myself" the doppelganger answered trying to tame her increasing fear.

"If you hadn't plotted with the Salvatore my demise you wouldn't need to 'look out for yourself'" he leaned against the door "I know I can't come in and I also know you're on vervain but I happen to know that you are way too smart to leave me here, outside, am I right Katerina?"

Katherine wasn't stupid, she knew Klaus could do this the hard and violent way but he was choosing to get inside her head, he was trying to trap her and make her feel insecure. As brave as she was, Katherine could admit she was slightly scared and insecure and trap, Klaus' method was working after all, dammit! Nevertheless, she was no lost girl, she was Katherine Fucking Pierce. "What do you want?"

Klaus fumed "Isn't it obvious?" he asked flashing her his canines "You tried to kill me tonight and I'm just pissed, so bloody pissed. Your time's out Petrova"

Katherine scoffed "Uh you are still alive because_ I_ told Stefan what would've happen if Damon killed you. So, if anything, you should be _thanking me_"

"Oh Katerina I really don't care, you were in this with them and after I'm done with you I'll kill your Salvatore boy toys and then the other doppelganger. Now, invite me in"

"Klaus, you don't understand-" Katherine tried to stall him

"No, you don't understand! No one tries to kill me and lives to tell the story! NO ONE!" the hybrid yelled "INVITE ME IN!"

Katherine was running out of time, she had to do something, she had to save herself from this mess, but how? She was just a vampire and Klaus was a hybrid for fucks sake! How could she compete with that? _'You can't'_, her mind answered. It would take someone as strong as Klaus to defeat him but there was no on-

_Ding Ding Ding!_

Katherine smiled, she could leave this loft in one piece and alive after all. "What if I told you I know another hybrid?"

"Katerina, do not test my patience!" Klaus growled

"I'm serious! Wouldn't you want her in your pack or something? With her you could be even more powerful"

Klaus liked to think he was The Ultimate Hybrid and the ones he created with Elena's blood were just minions, they were sired to him so Klaus didn't think of them as true hybrids but now that Katherine mentioned this hybrid person, he was curious, but he was not stupid. What if this was just another trap? What if this was another lie? He couldn't risk it. "You think I'm actually going to believe that?"

"I know it sounds impossible and you have all the right to think I'm lying but, Klaus, I'm telling you, this is real, there is another hybrid out there. I turned her with my own blood and Emily made some witch juju and now the girl's a hybrid" Katherine explained

"Emily?" Klaus asked "As in Emily Bennett?"

"That's the one." Katherine confirmed. She liked where things were going. Klaus looked more receptive to her proposal and even though he wouldn't admit it she could see his interest in the matter growing by the second. "So, are you interested or not?"

Klaus really wanted to see if the worthless vampire was lying or not and, if she wasn't lying, he wanted to see what this hybrid was made of. "Bring her to my house tomorrow night and then I'll consider sparing your life"

24 hours weren't exactly enough to find the girl but Katherine was Katherine, she could make it work "Deal" and she was ready to slam the door but Klaus stopped her.

"If you don't bring her, you'll be as good as dead" he threatened and then left

"Time to make some calls" the vampire sighed.

* * *

**Porto, Portugal - 04/24/2012 **

When Seth called her saying that the hybrid was in Portugal Katherine almost lost it. What the hell was she doing there? Couldn't she be somewhere closer to Mystic Falls? Did she really have to be on the other side of the world?

Nevertheless, she followed Anthi to downtown where she was busy shopping with some nameless chicks, Katherine rolled her eyes and when she saw Anthi excuse herself from her friends, she signaled Seth to move. The vampire obeyed her and quickly covered Anthi's mouth, vervained her and put her inside his black jeep.

During the entire flight back to MF, every time Katherine noticed that Anthi was beginning to gain conscience, she'd vervain her. Ultimately, she and Seth decided that it would be for the best if Anthi was unconscious until they were in Mystic Falls because otherwise, she might use her witch voodoo and kill them all.

* * *

**Mystic Falls - 04/24/2012**

Night had fallen and now Katherine was parking her car in the Mikaelson's driveway and before she even knocked on the door, it flew open revealing the Original extraordinaire.

"Where's the hybrid?" he asked

"Here" Katherine said leading him to the truck of her car, she opened it and Klaus was honestly surprised "_This_ is the hybrid? And it's a _her_?"

"Hey, that's sexist!" Katherine argued "Besides, you haven't seen what she's capable of"

"And you have?"

"No, but if she's anything like Emily, then I have to say you found gold"

"You know what they say: seeing is believing" Klaus said before picking Anthi up in bridal style and throw her in his couch. When the girl started to come back to herself Klaus greeted her "Hello sweetheart"

Anthi was confused and weak but she was supposed to be in a shopping spree, why was she indoors? And had night fallen so quickly?

"I think she's a bit confused" Katherine said

Hearing her voice, the voice that haunted her worst nightmares, Anthi looked up and saw her, the vampire bitch. Without so much as a warning, Katherine was in flames.

"Aarrrrgghhhhh! Klaus hbfviefie stop igdcyc kill iuhbdbu her!" Katherine tried to say.

Klaus was amused by this young woman and when Katherine started making some weird noises he replied "I don't speak troll" but handed her a few blood bags anyways he then turned to the hybrid, she had - for the lack of better word - fire in her eyes and he could almost feel her power. He stared for a few more seconds and decided that Katherine learned her lesson "Sweetheart," he said touching Anthi's shoulder "You can stop now, I assure there are better ways to make her suffer than this. I can show you if you want"

Anthi stopped her assault not because Klaus said so but because she wasn't a killer, that's not Emily had taught her.

"Atta girl" Klaus said

"Who are you and why am I here?" Anthi asked

"Katerina here told me you were a hybrid, is that true?" Klaus asked

"Why should I tell you?" Anthi spat

"Because I happen to be an hybrid too, half werewolf half vampire. Plus, I am the Original vampire"

"You mean one of the Original Vampires" Anthi stated

"You did your homework, good" Katherine added after drinking the blood bags. Anthi eyed her and felt tempted to attack her again

"I'm not dumb, of course I know about you, your family and all the creatures roaming around this world. But that doesn't explain why I'm here!"

"Would you consider joining me?" Klaus asked bluntly

Anthi could not believe he had just asked her that "Are you serious? You are evil and I will not join the dark side!"

"C'mon love, it's not that bad." Klaus replied smiling

"It's not that good either! Anf for some reason I think I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Most likely not" Katherine replied "I've brought her here like I said I would. Can I go now?"

"You can do whatever you want with your miserable life but next time you won't be so lucky" he threatened

"Noted. Good luck Anthi"

"Wait, you're leaving me here? With him?" the girl inquired

"I've been told I an amazing company"

"I'm not staying!" Anthi said heading towards the door and when she opened four people were standing before her

"Who are you?" Rebekah asked

Anthi didn't even had the time to reply as Klaus asked "How are you..." he trailed off

"You see brother, apparently someone wants us alive and by the looks, it's not you" Elijah answered while fixing his suit.

The Originals walk past Anthi and she could not move as she saw Finn punch Klaus and as Kol threw him to the nearest wall. "I have to say, I'm gonna enjoy this resurrection" the latter said and kicked his older brother in the stomach.

"This is the most violent family reunion ever" Anthi whispered and when she put her foot outside the door Kol said

"And, darling, you'd be surprised by how lethal we can be"

* * *

**A/N.: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Unraveled

___**Disclaimer: ********These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW except Anthi Bennett (O.C). No copyright infringement is intended**_

___**********This fic is dedicated to KolMikaelsonLover bc it was her idea so props to her! Give it a shot! And M-rating comes into play this chappie.**_

___**********Enjoy.**_

* * *

_Unraveled _

* * *

**Klaus' Mansion (Outside)**

_'You have a problem, a Klaus Problem. Salvatore Boarding House in 15' _Katherine texted and sent it to the Mystic Falls' Gang.

As soon as she did so, Anthi left Klaus' house and walked away, ignoring the vampire. "Where are you going?" Anthi didn't answer, in fact, she walked even faster. Katherine growled and grabbed Anthi's arm but the girl sent the vampire flying to the farthest wall. "You stupid fuck!" the vamp yelled and got up cleaning the dirt of her clothes "You and I have a meeting so stop being a bitch and follow me!"

Anthi laughed but it lacked humor "Follow _you_? No way, I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"So you prefer being at Klaus' mercy when you have family here that can help you?"

"My family's dead" Anthi said in a plain tone

"Well... not _all_ of them" Katherine was in front of the girl "I can show you where they are"

"I don't believe you" Anthi's face was stoic

"There's another Bennett witch here, she's Emily's descendant. She's _your_ descendant Anthi"

A Bennett witch here, in Mystic Falls? She thought they had been burned in that damned church, all of them! But according to the vamp bitch there was someone here, someone that shared the same blood as Anthi; how could that be possible? And even if it was possible why would she trust Katherine? She could be walking to a trap for all she knew. Anthi grasped the pendant that Emily had given her when she was a child and closed her eyes._ 'I'm with you'_ the pendant whispered. Anthi opened her eyes rapidly, blinking several times. She could swear she had listened to Emily's voice...

"We don't have time you know?" Katherine scowled snapping her fingers in front of Anthi's eyes

"I'll go with you but if this is a trap I'll make you pay"

"Yeah whatever, I don't care" the vampire sat on the driver's seat and motioned Anthi to come inside the car "This is gonna be one hell of a night"

* * *

**Klaus' Mansion (Inside)**

"You can stop now" Elijah said

"I'm not finished" Kol spat punching Klaus again "Not even close"

Elijah pushed Kol away from his brother "You are now"

"What the hell Elijah! The bloody bastard kept us in a freaking coffin for this long and you are protecting him!" the young Mikaelson growled

"I am not protecting him; he'll have his punishment when the time comes but not now"

"Now seems about the right time" Rebekah commented and Elijah eyed her "What? Kol's right and you know it!"

Klaus stood up "You made your point, I_ let_ you beat me up but do not attack me again!"

Finn came forward and extended his hand "It's okay brother, I forgive you" Klaus shook his and hug his older brother

"Thank you"

"I'm not shaking your hand and I won't hug you and tell you how much I've missed you" Rebekah snickered

"You see? This is why I dagger you every now and then!" Klaus spat

Rebekah was ready to sever Klaus' head from the rest of his body but Elijah stopped her "Stop it now!" he said serious "We're here fighting like toddlers when we have no idea who un-daggered us!"

"It was the Salvatores obviously" the blonde Original said

"No, Stefan was under my control this entire time and they couldn't possible know where I kept your coffins" Klaus informed

"I beg to differ" Rebekah stood her ground "They tend to do the unimaginable to protect the vomit they love"

"I assure you Rebekah, they did not know about the coffins, no one does" Klaus assured his sister

"Then who was it?" Elijah wondered

Kol didn't care who found their coffins and set them free, he was very much happy with his un-daggered status and that's all that mattered to him. He wanted to know this new world and its wonders, aka the women but he had to change from his medieval clothes so, he walked away in the hopes of finding a room.

"Kol, where are you going?" Rebekah asked

"I need new clothes, I can't walk around in this" he replied

"Kol, we're trying to find out who un-daggered us and you're worried with clothes?" Klaus shouted

"Klaus, go. fuck. yourself." he said leaving the room

"I'm going to dagger him again!" Klaus said frustrated

"He's always been a rebel but are you really sure the Salvatores had no idea about the coffins?" Elijah interrogated

"For the hundredth time, yes Elijah, I'm sure!" the hybrid replied impatient because someone wanted them to be reunited, why?

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Caroline barged in without ringing the bell "Whoa" she exclaimed when she noticed that everyone was in the living room - Elena, the Salvatores, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric and even Matt! "What the hell is going on?"

"Apparently we have a problem, something related to Klaus" Elena explained

"And you know that how?"

"Katherine texted" Bonnie answered

"Yeah and the bitch is taking her sweet ass time getting here!" Damon said annoyed and fixed himself some scotch "I call her bluff"

"I don't know, when it comes to evil she's usually right" Jeremy opined

"That's because she's the evil most of the times!" Alaric replied

"Is she coming or not? I have other things to do!" Bonnie huffed

In cue, the door opened and revealed Katherine and Anthi "Calm down Bon Bon, I have someone here"

"Who are them?" Anthi asked, she should've known better - of course this was a trap!

"Who is she?" Matt asked

Katherine walked to the center of the living room while Anthi followed the vampire getting ready to fight every single one of them if needed. "She is new here and she's a special someone"

Damon was tired and pissed so he wrapped his hands around her throat "Who is she"

"Let go" Katherine threatened

"You're not in the position of making requests" he snapped

However, Elena placed her hand in his shoulder "Let her go, she wanted all of us here for a reason, let's hear her" that seemed to calm him down as he let go of the former love of his life

Katherine cleared her throat and sat down on the couch "Sit please" she said to both Salvatores and Anthi

"Katherine" Anthi warned

"Just sit down, now" the vampire said and they did as she told

"Now, there's something you don't know. It started a long time ago, even before you two were born" she pointed to Stefan and Damon "When your daddy wasn't so coldhearted"

"Go straight to the point Katherine" Damon growled

Katherine huffed "Well, I was told that when Giuseppe first married your mother he thought it would be a sea of roses because she was oh so perfect, turns out that over the years he learned that she was nothing more than a dispassionate person with a devil-may-care attitude"

Suddenly, a pencil was stuck in her hand "No adjectives" Stefan said

Katherine removed it "It's important for the story so shut up and listen!" she threw the pencil away and continued "As I was saying, she wasn't what Giuseppe thought she was and he just gave up on her after trying to earn her affections for years. That's when Amelia enters the picture"

"Where you getting at" Anthi asked fearing what she'd hear

"Your mommy and their daddy had a torrid love affair for a whole year." Katherine dropped the bomb and the whole room went silent "They didn't have condoms back then so you know what happens when a man and woman have sex" Katherine was having so much fun.

"Well, a while after she found out she was preggers she left Mystic Falls and raised her baby on her own. 19 years later, I was trying to get Emily on my team but she refused so I killed Amelia and turned this young lady here, of course, Emily being Emily, made some witch juju and now she's a hybrid"

"No" Anthi said quietly

"Yes, have you ever wondered why you never met your dad? This was why." Katherine looked at Damon and Stefan "And she is the reason why Amelia left when you were younger"

Alaric couldn't move.

Matt's mouth was on the floor.

Bonnie's eyes had enlarged into astronomical proportions.

Caroline was shocked.

Jeremy couldn't believe what he had heard.

Elena was pinching herself to make sure she woke up from this crazy dream.

Damon and Stefan were looking at Anthi as if she was an alien.

Anthi's head was empty. Her brain decided to stop working.

Katherine got up "I haven't lost my ability to impress" she then looked at the new siblings "Oh, don't be like that, you just gained a sister and you got not one but two hot brothers" she shrugged "I'll leave you alone to get to know each other" she left.

"What? Huh? How...? What?" Jeremy asked aloud

"This can't be happening" Anthi whispered

Alaric tried to be rational one "We have to calm down and try to process... this"

"You are a hybrid and you're Stefan and Damon's younger sister and my ancestor." Bonnie said "This is some weird, crazy shit"

"We can help you though, if, like Katherine said, you're new here then if you don't have any place to stay you can stay with me" Elena offered

"Where? In Jenna's room?" Jeremy snapped

"I would invite you to stay with me but there's no room and Elena's house is just fine" Caroline said

Nevertheless, Anthi wasn't listening, it was all too much for one night; being kidnapped, meeting an Original hybrid and now finding out she had... She couldn't handle it without alcohol involved "I gotta go" she ran away until she found the only Pub in town.

Meanwhile, Damon and Stefan who had been two perfect statues for the last minutes stood up and disappeared.

"What now?" Matt asked

* * *

**Klaus' Mansion**

"Why are you rummaging around Klaus' closet?" Rebekah asked leaning against the door

"What do you want?" Kol spat

"Hey, what's with the attitude? I'm on your side remember?"

The Original huffed "I need new clothes and Nik seems the only one that has normal clothes; besides, all Elijah has are suits and I'm not walking around in suits"

Rebekah chuckled and closed the door "I can take you to a shopping spree tomorrow"

"No, I'd like my death to be quick and painless"

"Ass"

"I'm bored, I need entertainment" Kol said after dressing Klaus' clothes "Do you know some place I can get drunk?"

"Is that an invitation?" Rebekah asked hopeful

"No, it was a question."

Rebekah came closer "Kol, we haven't been together in ages and I always have fun when you're around, take me with you"

He rolled his eyes "Rebekah..."

"Please" she pouted

"Fine, come along but if anything happens I'll mind my business and leave for dead"

"You're such a prick but I love you and I'm glad you're back" she said throwing her arms around him.

This was really OOC of Rebekah, she wasn't sappy at all but she did miss her older brother and, in all honesty, she had the right to miss him since Klaus daggered him 90 years ago. Plus, due to their almost inexistent age difference, they used to be together all the time when they were younger - he was her best friend. Well, he and Nik.

Unfortunately, Nik's obsession with creating hybrids threw them apart.

"Stop being a girl Bekah" Kol joked "Can you show me some decent drinking place now?"

"You'll love the Grill" Rebekah smiled widely

* * *

**The Woods **

Stefan was in full ripper mode; ever since Klaus had set him free he hadn't felt as lethal as now. He sank his teeth deeper in the men's neck and he drank, drank, and drank. He couldn't stop, not now, not after learning that he had a sister and that his mother was a bitch.

_Can't stop. Must keep drinking _

His mind was wild, everything was blurry and he didn't think about things, he stopped being rational as soon as he left the house; he was an animal now, a wild one. Although Klaus forced him to turn off his humanity a long time ago, he didn't feel it until now, he was free.

He gulped down the blood and sank even deeper until he detached the man's head from his body.

_Shit! I'm still hungry_

"Daddy?" a young boy sobbed and as soon as Stefan revealed his bloodied face to the poor kid, he started screaming but Stefan already had him in his arms.

"Thank God you're here, you wanna know why?"

The kid couldn't control the tears streaming down his face "I want my daddy back"

"Kid, he's dead but you two can be together again" Stefan stroked the kid's cheek "I'll kill you too, but I'll make it quick" he said before biting his neck. The child left pained cries before falling asleep

This was how Stefan dealt with shocking news; he loved his mother more than anything but she was a bitch and he respected his father but he was a cheating bastard - what a great family tree!

He wiped the blood of his mouth and dropped to his knees with his head in his hands.

* * *

**The Cemetery**

Damon was drunk, super drunk but that didn't stop him from digging his father's coffin and open it. "You little fuck! All that time nagging me and lecturing me and tell me 'how to be a man' when you cheated on your wife!"

The bottle of whiskey fell from his hands and he tried to catch it with his vampire speed but doing that made him dizzy and, somehow, he ended up lying on the floor. "Giuseppe Salvatore, you are one shady, lying coward." Damon started laughing "I guess we have more in common than we thought!" he put his arm under his head "At least Amelia was hot and her kid is hot too but she's my fucken sister!" he shouted and started pacing

"If you weren't dead I'd kill you!" he spat on his father's bones and drank some whiskey "Why would you do that to mom! I don't care if she was 'cold' or some shit! You were supposed to do your duty and keep her happy but instead you fucked another woman!" he threw his hands in the air and shook his head "Classic Salvatore, really! I'll even put the bottle on the grass and clap" he did so and started clapping "Congrats on a decision well made Giuseppe, for real man! You are a joke, no wonder mom didn't anything to do with you, old fuck!"

The wind started blowing violently and it only stopped when it knocked Damon to the ground. The attack stopped as quickly as it started making the Salvatore vampire laugh harder. "Lemme guess: Amelia Bennett" the wind started blowing again "So you mad at me because I'm telling _him_ what he needs to hear?"

"Stop it" the wind whispered

"Ah, it's been a long time since I heard your voice. Anyways, I know you left after you found out you were pregnant and I guess it was _he's_ idea!"

"I do not blame him for anything"

"Then you're just plain stupid" the vampire replied and soon enough he was on the ground again.

"Do not talk to me like that boy! I love your father and I will always love him"

"And I stand by what I just said and he's no father of mine!"

"Stop being a toddler Damon that is not you"

"Fuck you Amelia, this wasn't just he's fault! Couldn't you keep your legs closed for one second?"

A branch tree connected to his chest "Do not test me Damon, I know you inside out and I am telling you to not be like this, you are smarter than this"

"Oh shut up! I used to think you had brains too but turns out I was wrong" he shrugged "And you can try and kill me all you want because I'll ghost hunt you down and kill you and your lover boy!"

"I am sorry" the wind said quietly "I really am" and everything was normal again.

Damon extracted the branch tree from his chest and threw it away "Stupid bitch couldn't keep her legs closed and stupid man couldn't control his wiener" he mumbled. He came closer to his father's coffin and spat on his bones again "You should've told us" and he passed out

* * *

**Mystic Grill**

"I told you to take me somewhere decent Bekah, this is far from it" Kol stated

"C'mon you'll like it" she said pulling his arm "Besides, this is the only place where you can have fun"

"Really?" Rebekah nodded "I'm doomed"

"Stop being dramatic." she replied "What do you wanna drink?" she asked when they were at the bar

"A hot girl with a big ass"

That statement earned him a slap on the chest "Kol stop being disgusting!"

"I'm serious! I haven't fed since I got out of my coffin, I'm bloody thirsty!" he explained and before he could go on the girl he saw at his house was next to Rebekah and asked for a drink. "Hey there" he greeted. Anthi looked at Kol and then at Rebekah and rolled her eyes.

"That's rude!" Rebekah said

Anthi didn't care if she was being rude to one of the most deadly vampires of all times, well two of the most deadly vampire of all time. All she could think about was not thinking, she was struggling to keep her conscience in a remote corner of her brain for a few hours and just be on auto pilot. However, that was easier said than done which was why she was here, she had to drink, smoke or do something so she could forget about all that Kathrine had said.

_Just one night. Just one night. It won't hurt anyone and it certainly won't hurt me. If anything, it'll be therapeutic._ This was her reasoning for what she was doing.

"Here's your drink" the bartender said

"Thanks"

"What's that?" Kol asked but Anthi walked away from them. Nevertheless, the vampire was in her way, blocking her "Move"

Kol tilted his head "You have to add 'please' at the end. Where is the respect nowadays!" he replied dramatically.

Rebekah joined them laughing with bottles in her hands "It's ironic that _you_, of all people, are talking about respect"

"C'mon Bekah, don't be a cock blocker"

"Great, another one" Anthi muttered; she just wanted to get drunk, how hard was that?

"I heard that!" Rebekah said

"Get out of my way!" Anthi threatened

"You will come with us" Kol said looking her in the eye

"I know you're not trying to compel me" the girl spat

"Stop being such a loner and come party with us! We have vodka" she sang and waved the bottles in her hands, she was in desperate need of a girlfriend

"I already have my own drink" she replied

She and was about to turn around but Kol grabbed her arm and looked at her "Stay with us" he said it in a low voice and so intensely, what was he doing? "You'll have fun"

"One drink, that's it" she replied and Kol smiled

"Let's party then" he said

One drink turned to two drinks and before Anthi knew she was hammered and she making out with Kol. Yes, with Kol freaking Mikaelson. And now they were in Klaus' house, Kol was guiding her to his room.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"My room"

"Your room?" she repeated

"Yes, my room"

"Interesting"

He opened the door and took Anthi's hand; she stood on her toes and crashed her lips against his. Gently, he took her jacket off, let it fall on the floor, he knelt on the bed and carefully laid Anthi down while his knees were on either side her hips, hovering her.

He placed kisses along her jaw line and her neck while she grabbed the hem of his shirt as to take it off, Kol smirked and took the shirt off and threw it somewhere in his bedroom. Anthi ran her hands up and down his torso and removed her own shirt and kissed him again.

Kol smiled against her mouth and wasted no time unbuttoning her jeans and he smiled even more when she easily rolled them down and threw them to the floor. The young Mikaelson took a second to admire her amazing body and ran his hands up and down her sides.

He kissed the valley on her breast and went downwards until he reached her underwear and, with his teeth, he hooked its edges and slid it down her legs.

When her panties where on the floor, Kol started placing sensual butterfly kisses in her inner thigh earning him several moans from the naked girl in front of him.

Anthi threw her head back in the pillows and as his kisses were bolder and bolder but she was eager for him to kiss her spot but the bastard was torturing her.

She felt his breath fluster against her and, finally, his tongue made contact with her core and Anthi was in heaven and didn't want him to stop, before she knew it her hand was gripping his hair tightly while the other grasped the sheets violently. "Kol"

Her skin was on fire and the sounds leaving her mouth was a melody that Kol was loving earing, he didn't want to stop, not now, not so soon.

She was melting in his mouth and Kol was loving it, she was the sweetest candy he'd ever eaten and if he didn't stop now, she'd reach her climax and he didn't want that for now, he had to be inside of her. He needed it.

Kol rolled his boxers down his legs and climbed on the bed again. He placed butterfly kisses on her navel and moved upwards and worked on her breast.

Anthi was impatient, she wanted Kol. Now. "Kol..." she moaned

Kol smiled and kissed the place her neck and her shoulder met before pushing inside of her with a thrust.

Anthi took Kol's face and attacked his mouth but soon she gave up kissing him when he started going faster, pulling out and pushing in as he pleased making her cry in pleasure.

"You... are... from... another... world" Kol grunted as he thrust again and again

"GOD!" was Anthi's answer and said something else but Kol was pretty sure that wasn't even an actual language.

Their lips crashed again and Anthi gasped when Kol hit the right spot inside of herm she dug her nails into his back and bit her lip as Kol kept aiming at her spot.

She was panting and he was grunting. Their bodies had a thin sheet of sweat and the room's temperature and increased severely.

"You feel so fucking amazing" he whispered as he hit her again

Anthi could feel her end coming "Don't stop, don't stop, don't you dare stopping" she cried

"At this point, I couldn't even if I wanted to" He thrust once again and she moaned again and kissed him.

Kol hit her spot again and the intense pleasure knocked her down from her high and Kol followed soon. "Damn" she whispered

"Hands down, the best fuck ever" the Original complimented and not long after, they were both asleep.

The following morning Anthi woke up with a massive bang in her head, she opened her eyes and looked around.

_Hummm... this is not my room..._

"Hey there"

Anthi was faced with the sight of none other than the violent Original vampire. Immediately, she tried to get as far away from him as possible but ended up falling off the bed. "Shit, my head" she complained and got up. "Look, this was-"

"Oh don't give me the 'This was a mistake, I was drunk and I had no idea of what was happening' speech" Kol sat on the bed, resting against the headboard "Cause sex with me is everything _but_ a mistake"

Anthi was so uncomfortable and covered herself with the first item she saw "But it was a mistake, I was drunk and I definitely had no idea of what I was doing"

"Judging by how comfortable you look with my shirt, I'd say you enjoyed it _very_ damn much" Kol pointed out

Anthi verified that she was, in fact, covering herself with his shirt "Oh..." she looked around his room, gathered her clothes and went to his bathroom to get dressed up. When she left the bathroom, fully clothed, Kol was still on the bed with his phone on his hands and she decided she wouldn't delve on why he had his phone after they had sex.

"Leaving so soon?" Kol inquired when Anthi opened the door.

"I should've never come"

"But you did and it was_ boom!_" he mimicked a explosion

"Yeah, I gotta go bye!" she practically sprinted down the stairs and hoped she wouldn't find anyone.

"Usually, I have to kick the 'guests' out of the house but you are running away from him. That's a good change, I suppose" Rebekah stated, closing the magazine she had been reading

"Oh... yeah, I have to go!" she left the house quickly.

Rebekah chuckled "Well, this won't be the last we'll see of her right Kol?"

* * *

******A/N.: I suck at writing sex scenes so i hope it wasn't too terrible to read! Anyways, tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

**Pearl Jam - Black**

**Pearl Jam - Alive**

**Beyoncé - Partition**

**Beyoncé - Yonce**

**Ace Hood - Bugatti (Explicit) ft. Future, Rick Ross**


	3. Aftershock

___**Disclaimer: ********These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW except Anthi Bennett (O.C). No copyright infringement is intended**_

___**********This fic is dedicated to KolMikaelsonLover bc it was her idea so props to her! Give it a shot! **_

___**********Enjoy.**_

* * *

_Aftershock _

* * *

**The Cemetery**

Damon's head was hurting and due to his vampire state he could listen to every single fucking movement with a very loud bang ringing in his head. He realized he was lying on the ground but made no move to stand up whatsoever.

Bang, bang, bang, it was getting louder and it didn't sound like an animal passing by or something; the vampire focused his hearing bang, bang, bang, it resembled something familiar, really familiar - footsteps.

"On!" it was a muffled sound "On!"

"Mon!" followed by a kick on his left leg. When he remained unresponsive, he was turned, so he would be lying on his back, and a hand connected to his cheek "Damon!"

Startled, the vampire opened his eyes and brown eyes stared back at him - Elena. Before he could utter a word, he was forced to stand up "Elena..."

"So this is how you react when you find out you have a sister" her tone was a bit judgy

"You're the one to talk! Remember when you discovered you were adopted?" Elena looked down "That's what I thought"

She took his hand "You're right, I have no business judging you, I'd freak out too. Damon, you can talk to me"

"I'm down for that as long as clothes aren't allowed and I really wanna talk right now" he smirked

The doppelgänger punched him lightly on the shoulder "Asshole"

"Love it when you talk dirty to me"

"Don't I know that" she replied "But seriously though, if you wanna talk I'm here for you. Always." that earned her a kiss and soon enough Elena forgot all of the things she had to do - Damon was that amazing.

* * *

**Mystic Grill**

Matt walked through the doors of the Pub, he had the morning shift today, hurray! His head was messed up from last night. Hell, from the entire week! Not only they hadn't succeed in killing Klaus but now they had another hybrid in town and she was Damon and Stefan's sister! And she was half witch, Bennett witch!

If he remained here, he'd go crazy for sure! Why couldn't they have a normal day? Why? The busboy's reverie came to an end when he saw Anthi lying behind the counter

'And the problems keep on coming', he thought. Gently, he woke the girl up "Anthi, wake up" she opened her eyes and immediately moved away from him "Calm down, I won't hurt you" she ignored him and stood up. "Look, I can help you find a place to crash while you're in town" he offered

She rolled her eyes "I'm fine, I don't need help thanks"

"I'm trying to help you, believe me"

"That's okay but I never asked for help which means I don't need it" she pressed. After last night she was having a hard time trusting people, especially strangers.

Matt gave up "Fine, you can stay here for as long as you want". He wasted no time as he started working and texted the girls where Anthi was.

Anthi sat on the bench by the bar and checked her phone - _no missed calls or texts, great _she thought sarcastically.

"So, what do you plan doing?" the busboy asked while he was cleaning the tables.

The girl turned on the bench so as to face him "You actually think I'm gonna tell you that?"

"Well, it was just a question."

"That I'm not gonna answer" she replied and dialed Carla's number, her bff, but unfortunately she wasn't picking up. The girl groaned and tossed her phone to the counter; if Carla didn't pick up the damn phone right now she'd explode it! Matt looked at the girl and she seemed frustrated to say the least, hell, she was about to burn her phone with her stare! Creepy. He shivered.

Twenty minutes later,_The Grill_ was open and costumers were already requesting their orders and chatting and, not surprisingly, Anthi was still there staring at the tea she'd ordered. A jungle was cleaner and less messier compared to her head, it seemed as if a tornado had happily destroyed everything that made sense leaving a huge pile of fucked up information! She put her head in her hands; maybe it would be easier to assimilate all of this. It wasn't. This Giuseppe character was her father, her biological father, and those two vamps were her brothers... NO! She took a sip of her tea and immediately spit it back to the cup when she noticed it was cold.

Suddenly, two people were sitting beside her "Ugh" she groaned again

"Hello to you too!" Caroline said "I'm Caroline and this is Bonnie" she told pointing to the witch "And soon Elena will be here"

Anthi got up and was about to leave when Bonnie grasped her wrist "Hear us out, please"

"You're _her_ aren't you? My descendant." Anthi asked. When Bonnie touched her she felt something, she felt her magic, her family's magic.

Bonnie nodded "We just want to help I swear"

"Everyone wants to help me today" she muttered "But I'm fine, I appreciate your kindness but, really, I'm okay"

Caroline stood up as well "Obviously, but we're concerned about where you'll be staying since you're new here and, well, you know, homeless"

Bonnie kicked Caroline's foot "What she means is that you can stay with one of us if you want to"

Anthi huffed and before she could reject their offer a particular scent filled her nostrils and she sadly noticed that a certain someone, or better yet, _something_ had just entered the Pub, she tried to think of something but all she could think about was last night.

"Look what the wind dragged" Rebekah said

"And I was having such a nice day..." Bonnie muttered

"Ouch Bonnie, no need to be so spicy" the blonde went on

"What do you want?" Caroline asked

Anthi had stopped listening because Kol was too close to her; his arm was slightly brushing hers and all she could feel was the touch of death. Why hadn't she felt it last night? Oh right, she was drunk.

"Me and my brother Kol just came here to have some drinks and have fun" Rebekah replied

"It's too early to deal with either of you" Bonnie said and looked at Caroline "Talk to you later" and then at Anthi "See you later" then the pretty witch left.

With Bonnie gone, Anthi was starting to feel claustrophobic, Kol was even closer now and she could feel his breath on her cheek. Every single fiber in her body wanted to get the hell away from him but his presence was too damn strong and as if she wasn't altered enough, the motherfucker was now staring at her. Hard. Finally, he looked away

"I don't know why we're justifying ourselves to her." he said "I'm my own person, I do whatever the fuck I want"

"Then why are you antagonizing her?" Caroline said not waiting for an answer as she pulled Anthi away from him "C'mon Anthi"

When she realized she was being dragged by Caroline, Anthi started protesting "Hey, what are you doing?"

The vampire let go of her hand "They are Originals, they're not good news"

"I can handle myself! I know, it's a shock" she said sarcastically "I'm powerful"

Caroline ran her hand through her blonde locks "I'm not saying you're not but they find a way to hurt or kill people around you"

"Like I said, I can handle them"

"Anthi, people die wherever they go" Caroline stated "But if you wanna stay here at least come to Elena's until you find your own place"

"Look-" Anthi started

"At least one week Anthi. One week." Caroline put on her best poppy dog eyes "Please"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm pretty sure that after what Katherine said last night, you're probably confused and everything's upside down and it's not fair that you have to go through all that alone. I know we're practically strangers we honestly just want to help you"

Anthi gave in "Fine, I'll stay at Elena's house but just for one week ok?"

The cheerleader clapped her hands together "That's perfect!"

* * *

**Mikaelson Mansion**

Elijah was pacing in the study, thinking, or trying to when Klaus barged in "Brother"

"Nikklaus" the other called "I've been thinking about the problem we have in our hands but I still have no clue about who could have done it"

Klaus was busy searching for something so he didn't even looked his brother in the eye "I'm telling you Elijah, you are obsessed about this"

"Brother can't you see?" Elijah asked and came closer "Someone wanted us alive, so to speak, do you honestly think that's for a good reason?"

"Elijah I have more important things to care about than that, I'll deal with it later" the hybrid replied and faced his brother now that he finally had what he was looking for

Elijah's jaw tickled and he spoke with a low voice "What if who or what freed us wants to kill us?"

"Then I'll kill it first"

Elijah wasn't convinced, there was more to this, he was sure "Finn doesn't like being a vampire but Kol and Bekah are the youngest are you willing to let them die?"

Klaus rolled his eyes "Look at you brother, being all broody and dark, talking about death"

Elijah ignored that statement and, suddenly, he remembered something from last night "Who was that girl, the one that was here yesterday?"

"She is one of a kind" Elijah waited for his brother to elaborate "She's a guest of mine"

"A guest? You're going to kill her" it wasn't a question

Klaus sat on the desk and smirked "No, Elijah, I won't kill her. You see, she is _very_ special"

"How so?"

"Why don't you go back to obsessing with who released you from your daggered status?" Klaus said laughing lightly

Elijah pinched his nose "Sometimes Nikklaus, I wonder what I have done to deserve to be cursed as your brother"

"It's a blessing but now, I have things to take care of" he stood up

"Nikklaus, we're no longer safe" Elijah said. Klaus locked eyes with his brother for a second and left the room.

* * *

**The Woods**

Stefan was leaning against a tree still wearing his clothes full of blood but he really didn't give two shits about that. He glanced to the bodies tossed like garbage, _he_ had tossed them like garbage and he wasn't sorry for that.

_"Your mommy and their daddy had a torrid love affair for a whole year. They didn't have condoms back then so you know what happens when a man and woman have sex"_

Now that he was sober, Stefan wondered why he was so mad and lost last night; he had a bastard sister, who didn't? Oh and his mother, who he held in a fucken pedestal, was a bitch, who wasn't? Seriously, he needed to stop brooding so much about trivial shit and worry about other things like Klaus. The cocksucker had taken his freedom away! Sure, he gave him balls back when he forced him to turn off his humanity and that gave him the chance to serve his own agenda without having to worry about Elena 24/7. Honestly, Klaus did some good for him but Stefan did not appreciate being somebody's bitch let alone Klaus' and he had to deal with everyone trying to save him, especially his ex. Seriously, the girl couldn't take a hint!

But now he had things far more important to deal with like how he'd take Klaus out without drawing attention to himself... The douche was immortal so how was he supposed to kill him without ending up dying himself?

_'All good questions' _he thought

He had to do something; he couldn't just sit around with his mouth open while Klaus wandered around town like he owned the damned place plus, his manhood was at stake! He was smart; he had always been the head of the operation so he'd obviously find a way. Blood made his mind think faster and better so he focused his hearing on the sounds of the nature.

_"Are we there yet?" _a female voice asked a few miles away

_"We're almost there, I swear" _a male voice replied

_"Darren, you said that twenty minutes ago!"_ the girl pouted

_"Well, now we're closer"_

Stefan smiled widely, he hadn't eaten since last night, he was hungry again but, unlike, last night, he wouldn't stress eat, he'd enjoy his meal as much as he could. The vampire materialized himself in front of the couple and kept eyeing the woman's neck and she shivered in response.

"Let's go Darren" she said through gritted teeth and pushing him forward.

"We can't leave him here"

"His clothes are soaked in blood and I'm pretty sure it's not his"

Stefan grinned, these humans were dead anyways, he was just waiting for them to realize it.

"Let's go" the man ordered and turned in the other direction but Stefan was there too. The man looked confused and looked back and forward, the woman hid behind his arm. "Move" Stefan stood glued to his place and laugh when the man pointed a gun at him "I'm not kidding, move" Stefan took several steps forward until the man shot him, nevertheless, the vampire kept moving and the woman ran away.

"I'll deal with you later"

His phone started ringing when he was feeding from the woman, he ignored it and kept drinking but whoever was calling him wasn't giving up any time soon so he answered it "What!"

"Where are you Stefan?"

"Caroline I don't have time for your shit"

"No, wait, I just wanted to know how you are doing, I mean after last night you took off..." the cheerleader said

"I'm doing just fine" he replied

"I know your humanity is still off but what happened last night would mess with anyone and I just wanted to make sure you're okay" she said

"Caroline I don't give two shits about what happened so save your breath"

"But we're friends and everyone's worried sick about you: your brother, Elena, me, Bonnie, M-" Caroline wasn't even done with her list when Stefan hung up on her and he turned off his phone, then he resumed what he was doing. He gulped down the blood and came to a sudden stop; Bonnie could help him, why didn't he think of that before? Caroline was an annoying bitch but she had just aided him with his master plan. As soon as he was finished with what's her name, he'd show up on Bonnie's doorstep or something creepy - he'd think about that later - and, yes, Bonnie was the queen of the Justice League and all things peace but he'd manage to manipulate her in his favor.

* * *

**Mystic Grill**

"What?" Kol asked. Rebekah had been eyeing him since Caroline had dragged Anthi away

"It's... unexpected" she replied narrowing her eyes

"What's unexpected?" he asked

"Usually you'd be stalking her and annoying the hell out of her yet, you haven't even talked to her since this morning"

The Original tilted his head "Who's stalking now?"

She smacked his head and snickered "I'm just stating the facts brother"

He downed the rest of his drink and turned to his sister "Bekah, as your older brother, I'll tell you something: the secret isn't about stalking her or annoy her like a vampire or human would do, it's about stalking like a hunter would do" Rebekah rolled her eyes but he continued "I, as the hunter, have to make her fear me but, at the same time, want me"

"That's nonsense, really Kol I expected more from you oh king of the seduction" she mocked

"You can mock me all you want but I'm telling you Bekah, it fucking works. Maybe you should try that with the busboy"

The blonde grimaced "Dick"

"Glad I find you here" Klaus said, pissed off. Rebekah wasted no time getting as far away from him as possible

"Look what the cat dragged from the shitter" Kol replied

Klaus' stare had murder written all over "Kol, where's the girl?"

"What girl?"

"The bloody girl you slept with!" he said smacking his hand on the counter

Kol loved pushing Klaus' buttons; it was pure joy "I sleep with a lot of girls"

"Kol do not test me, just answer my question or I will snap your neck right now" but his brother merely shrugged and took another sip of his drink. Enough was enough and Klaus threw his drink to the counter and broke the shot glass "Where. Is. The. Girl"

Kol crowded Klaus' space "I don't know, she ran off with a blonde chick"

"Caroline..." the other whispered

Kol smirked "Is that your girlfriend? Does she know you're already cheating on her?" Klaus was fuming but he turned on his heels and walked away "AND THAT IS WHY YOU'RE STILL A VIRGIN!" Kol shouted, people looked at him like he was crazy but he didn't care.

"Are you done playing with him?" Rebekah questioned when Kol joined her at the pool table

"Ah Ah."

"Whatever, I was thinking and we're here" she stated

"I know. What have you been smoking?" he asked

"What I mean is that we're here, as in Mystic Falls, home and it's all of us, you, me, Elijah, Finn and what's his name" she explained

"Yeah so?"

"So?! When was the last time we were here, together? 1000 years ago and so much has changed but not us so, we should celebrate" Rebekah said cheerily

"Celebrate? I'm down for that" he shrugged

"I was thinking, I never had one since we turned and I think it would be perfect if we threw a ball"

Kol almost tripped "A ball?"

"Yes" she replied dreamily

"What the fuck Bekah, I hate balls!" he argued

"You should but I'm okay with it" she answered back smirked

"Take your mind off the gutter you know bloody well what I meant!"

"C'mon, it'll be fun and you can invite her"

"I just wanted to have some drinks, that was all" Kol lamented, looking miserable

"Oh stop being a girl" she winked

* * *

**Gilbert House**

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Caroline asked

"I'm fine Caroline, thanks" Anthi replied

The blonde vampire wasn't convinced so she sat down on the couch sideways so she could face Anthi and put both hands on her shoulders "If you need to talk, you can"

"I got that, but I'm dealing with it, slowly but I am."

Caroline relaxed and removed her hands from Anthi's shoulders "Shit, I just realized you have no clothes... do you?"

"No, I wasn't planning travelling any time soon" she muttered through gritted teeth

That got Caroline's attention "What do you mean?"

"Nothing"

"Anthi" Caroline warned

"Look, some shit happened but I got all under control" she tried to assure the worried vampire

"What-" Caroline interrupted herself realizing that maybe she was pushing too much "Fine, if you don't have to tell me anything you don't want."

Anthi smiled in response and seconds later Elena came rushing in "Oh my God I'm so sorry, I wanted to be with you guys at the Grill but then I got stuck with Damon because" Elena was talking so fast that neither of the girls understood what she was saying

"Elena, calm down" Caroline advised and Elena took several deep breaths.

"I'm so sorry. And to you too Anthi, I didn't mean get behind schedule" the doppelgänger said as she greeted her guest

"It's okay really" Anthi said and she wasn't lying. Caroline somehow managed to get her to stop thinking about Klaus or her... relatives.

"This was my aunt's room but you can stay here for as long as you want" Elena offered with a huge smile and a soft voice

The girls entered the room and Elena took another deep breath before stepping inside - the room was beautiful. "It's beautiful"

"She decorated herself" Elena informed with a tear in the corner of her eye

Anthi noticed the shift in the air "What's wrong?"

"She passed away" Caroline told

"I'm sorry to hear that" Anthi placed her hand on Elena's shoulder and the doe eyed girl smiled at her

"Okay enough with the gloom and doom we haven't talked about the major problem we're facing!" Caroline stated

"My family tree?" Anthi suggested

"The Originals?" Elena tried

"No, what the hell? I'm talking about the fact that you" she pointed to Anthi "have no clothes which means we have to shop" Anthi and Elena looked at each other and burst out with laughter. "Haters. Anyways, we have to wait for Bonnie"

"Where is she?" Elena asked

"She disappeared when the She-devil and her brother Kol popped up at the Grill" Caroline said

Anthi froze when she said his name and an eerie chill ran down her spin but she was powerful, he didn't scare her.

"Kol?"

"Yes, Kol" Caroline spat his name "So now they are four, great"

"Where did they come from?" the brunette asked. Anthi started feeling uneasy, the feeling she got when she touched him was intense and definitely bad...

"I assume they all came from their mama's vajay-jay" Caroline mocked

"I know that Care but it's so weird that they're all here"

"Yeah and I don't like that Kol guy vibe, I bet he's the one that keeps a picture of all his victims on the wall"

The room was closing in, she was starting to feel dizzy, her mouth was dry and it was getting harder to breathe - she had to leave the house. Desperately. "I need to get some air"

"Are you ok?" Elena asked

"Yes, I just need some fresh air that's all and thank you for letting me stay here"

"No need to thank me"

"I'll text you when Bonnie arrives!" Caroline smiled

"I will" Anthi said before leaving the house. As soon as she stepped outside she started running as she clutched the pendant Emily had given her, closed her eyes and went where the wind led her.

* * *

**Bennett House **

After leaving the Grill, Bonnie headed back home and started practicing some spells, now that her ancestor was here she didn't want to look like an amateur so, she dove in and somewhere along the way she fell asleep.

_It was almost nighttime, the sky had a beautiful orange painting it, and she was in a forest, barefoot heading to somewhere... The longer she walked, the more she realized she was heading to some sort of meadow with fireflies dancing in the air. As she walked among the plants she put her hand beside her so she could feel every single one of the flowers surrounding her. Bonnie smiled as she felt the energy coming from the flowers but, unfortunately, she smiled too soon because darkness came in, it was all around her. Bonnie tried to use her powers to weaken this darkness but, for some gotdamn reason, it wasn't working!_

_"Bonnie" _

_The girl followed the voice and found herself facing none other than "Stefan"_

_"Hey there" he casually said_

_"What are you doing here?" she questioned "How were you able to get inside my head?"_

_"You have your guards down when you're asleep; you have to work on that"_

_"No shit. It still doesn't explain what you're doing here or what you want with me"_

_"It's quite simple actually" he shrugged "I'm here because I need your help besides, I figured I'd be more successful in persuading you if I was inside your head than if you were awoke"_

_"Persuade me? Hell nah" she retorted_

_Stefan was in front of her in seconds "I need you to help me take Klaus out"_

_"That's not a question"_

_"I'm not suggesting"_

_"Stefan you can't threaten me" Bonnie said fiercely_

_"Sure as hell I can, if you don't help me I'll kill your pathetic boyfriend"_

_"He's not-"_

_"I don't care; I'll kill him and then his sister, then Caroline and maybe, later, Matt. So, are you in or not?"_

_"It will take you more than threatening my friends to 'persuade' me Stefan"_

_"Then I suppose you won't be surprised when one of them doesn't make it through the night. Meet me at the Old Witches House tonight midnight sharp or you know what'll happen."_

_Bonnie was mad, furious, fuming and she wanted to kill the bastard "How dare you-"_

_"Tick tock Bon Bon, tick tock"_

Bonnie woke up startled and instantly looked for her phone and checked what time it was - 5 p.m - she slept the entire afternoon? God that was new.

Stefan's words hung in her head like knives; she was in a shitload of trouble.

* * *

**Ghostly Plane**

Emily rushed, her feet barely touching the ground as she yelled "How could you? How could you?"

"Emily, what is the matter?"

"I will tell you the matter; you cursed her even though you knew she wasn't fully herself!" Emily argued

"Oh, that"

"Yes, that! Why would you do that?" Emily demanded to know

"She was punished, we warned you Emily and you said you'd take all responsibility for her actions" the other witch replied

"I know that but if they ever find out, if _he_ ever finds out, he will try to kill her and if not him then everyone else!" Emily argued

"That is not our problem, you asked for our help and we gave it to you now deal with the consequences of your decision" the witch said

* * *

**Old Witches House**

Anthi opened her eyes and realized she was in front of a very old, ugly house; however, there was something pulling her in. She stepped inside and went downstairs almost blindly, she looked around and nothing caught her attention, everything was as ordinary as it could be.

"Anthi"

The girl turned on her heels so quickly and tried to wrap her hands around the intruder's neck but she crashed against the wall instead, when she looked back she saw her face "Emily" she cried

"I do not have much time Anthi" Emily looked worried

"What's going on?"

Emily held Anthi's hands "When I turned you into a hybrid the spirits gave me a warning, if you ever tried to create one of your kind you would be punished"

Anthi's face had lost all its blood "What are you saying aunt?"

"Because you and the vampire slept together now, you're carrying his child" Anthi was in shock "I need you to leave this town as fast as you can"

"What?" she whispered

"If anyone knows about your pregnancy, Anthi" Emily gulped down "You are a dead girl"

"Huh?"

"The witches cursed you with the baby knowing that people over there would watch and try to kill you, some of them are really powerful witches Anthi, please run!"

"But Aunt I-"

Emily held her niece's head with her hands and crowded her space "RUN!" and then she was gone

* * *

**I know that there wasn't too much Kol/Anthi action but it's a necessessary evil, next chapter they'll interact more for sure! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS INSTALLMENT! ;)**


	4. Decisions, decisions

___**Disclaimer: ********These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW except Anthi Bennett (O.C). No copyright infringement is intended**_

___**********This fic is dedicated to KolMikaelsonLover bc it was her idea so props to her! Give it a shot! **_

___**********Enjoy.**_

* * *

_Decisions, decisions_

* * *

**Old Witches House**

Anthi was in shock; she couldn't even cry but her whole body was shaking so bad it looked like she was having a seizure. She stood glued to the ground as she slowly touched her tummy, she didn't feel pregnant... she added a little pressure in her tummy but didn't feel nothing!

She couldn't believe this, it was too damn crazy to make any sort sense!

How was that possible? She slept with Kol less than 24 hours, how could she be pregnant? Besides, Kol was a vampire for fuck's sake so he couldn't have any sperm that was biologically impossible!

_''The witches cursed you with the baby''_

Right. The witches; they had the power to pop up a baby any time they wanted to regardless the circumstances and without previous warning, at least not to her. Emily knew that she would be cursed and she still kept it a secret - that made her blood boil. She should've told her instead her aunt decided to make all the decisions for her and now she was stuck with a baby she didn't want!

She was 19, she didn't want a baby and she didn't even think it that was possible but then again those fucking witches had put their two cents in that matter...

Anthi was starting to hate Mystic Falls; ever since she came here shit started to happen. First, she was kidnapped by that vamp bitch and brought to the Original, Klaus, then; the whore told her she had two vampire brothers and a... niece, kind of? After that she had sex with Kol and now she was carrying his baby! This town was spelling some major juju to make her life shitty.

_''The witches cursed you''_

It seemed that now she was bound to leave town otherwise shit would hit the fan if it hadn't already... Nevertheless, she had to-

The sound of footsteps interrupted her inner turmoil and the young woman quickly rose and composed herself. Soundlessly, she tried to find a back door as soon as she found it she stepped outside the house and remained in the shadows. Carefully, she followed the sound of the footsteps but she couldn't see anyone - weird. Short moments later, she watched Stefan come near the house; the vampire leaned against the door and put his hands on his black jacket pockets.

Anthi narrowed her eyes, thinking; what was he doing here?

She couldn't answer her question as the vampire's posture changed completely: he stood straight, his hands were no longer on his pocket and his eyes were looking for something in the shadows - they were looking for her. As quickly and as quietly as she could Anthi fled the place.

* * *

**Old Witches House**

Stefan was pretty sure he wasn't alone, he felt watched and when he used his vampire senses, he could hear a heartbeat but it was gone now so he didn't even bothered chasing it or he/her. He had other shit to take care of and if Bonnie didn't show up in this exact moment, he'd take care of Jeremy. The very handsome Salvatore checked his iPhone - midnight sharp - and Bonnie was nowhere to be s-

He spoke too early because the pretty witch was walking in his direction wearing jeans, a white long sleeve camisole, she also had a cute ponytail and she carried her purse.

Stefan gave her a head-to-toe look "What" the witch groaned

"You could've put a little more effort in your attire"

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Let's just get this over with"

"All I'm saying is that you should look more... appealing when we have these meetings" he followed her downstairs "I mean taking Klaus isn't an easy job by any means so we will spend some time together, so I suggest you to stop harming my beautiful eyes with those things you got in your ugly aunt's closet"

Bonnie spun around with rage in her eyes "Stefan, just stop talking, you don't wanna mess with me"

He came closer "Oh yeah? What you gonna do uh?"

"Stefan" she warned

"You're gonna hide behind your spells? That's so fucking predictable. You're predictable. _Boring_" he continued.

_BAM!_

Her fist connected to his cheek but instead of hurting him she ended up hurting herself "Argh! You bitch! You fucking hurt me!"

Stefan smirked, his plan worked. If he wanted to kill Klaus he had to have a good ass leverage over the Original and Bonnie was that leverage. Unfortunately, she was so damn uptight and so freaking moral! But he knew that a girl like that had a savage side and, apparently, he wasn't wrong. Of course, the slap and the cursing was just the tip of the iceberg of this Bonnie but Stefan knew they were heading in the right direction and if she embraced this side of her, completely, not even Klaus had a chance against her.

"Oooh she cursed!" Stefan pretended to be shocked "Should I tell you father? Oh wait, he's not in town"

An old jar hit Stefan's head and Bonnie was satisfied for mere seconds "Asshole"

He laughed "Look at you all cursing and shit" Bonnie held her right wrist with her left hand and winced in pain "Lemme see that"

The witch backed away from him "Don't even think about it"

"C'mon Bonnie, I know you're dying for me to touch you" he wiggled his brows

"Stefan, I'm two seconds away from ending all of this and come clean to everyone so don't you dare talk to me like that. Better yet, talk to me _only_ when it's Klaus related otherwise just keep your mouth shut"

Stefan rolled his eyes; Bonnie was a fool if she thought she could threaten him "So why didn't you tell everybody what we're up to?" Bonnie looked down "You_ want _to help me"

She quickly snapped her eyes from the floor "I want to help my friends and if working with you will help me then I guess I don't have a choice"

"Oh Bonnie, always so selfless." he came closer, her back hit the wall and he boxed her in, his breath on her face "It will get you killed"

Bonnie swallowed thickly because she knew it was true "Stefan, this is the last time I'm gonna warn you, you said to meet you here, why?"

Stefan walked away from her "You're a witch, you hate Klaus, they are witches and they also hate him. Two plus two..."

"You want to ask them for help? They won't hear you" Bonnie exclaimed

Stefan inspected the strange items on the shelves "I don't wanna ask for anything; I just wanna make a request and whoever wants to help us then all they have to do is contact you"

"Stefan, they don't care" Bonnie tried to explain but the vampire had already made up his mind. Stefan didn't understand that unless it was on their best interests, the witches wouldn't help.

"I know that a spell is required - obviously - but what else do you need?" he completely ignored her statement

Bonnie gave up "I brought candles, my gremoir and I'll need your blood"

Stefan took one of the dusty jars, bit his hand and poured his blood into it "Here"

Bonnie took it and drew a symbol on the floor, she placed the candles around the symbol "What is that?" the Salvatore questioned

Bonnie sat down "It's a connecting symbol; it allows us to create a connection with the spirits but because you're a monster I doubt this will work"

He sat down too "You flatter me with your compliments"

"Just give me your hand and shut up" He did as instructed and Bonnie started her spell

* * *

**The Road**

"… and that was how Osama Bin Laden was found and killed" Elijah said

"Is that it? You're done?" Kol asked

"It was one of the biggest manhunts in American His-"

"That was great; really" Kol replied sarcastically "I'm just glad that we're getting drunk soon"

"Kol, we just got back, don't you think we should spend more time together as a family?"

Kol rolled his eyes "You're starting to sound like Bekah Elijah besides, we're spending time together"

"Without Klaus, Finn and Bekah" Elijah stated

"I hung out with her all day long, Finn is nowhere to be seen and Klaus could die for all I care" he shrugged

Elijah looked at his brother incredulous "Kol"

"Eyes on the road grandma, I don't feel like having a car accident just because you can't drive"

Elijah grasped the wheel tighter and slammed his lips shut. He wanted to share his worries with his younger brother but after that statement he thought it'd be wiser if the issue remained between him and Klaus. When the Original looked back to the road he noticed a figure walking, he focused his sight as much as he could and he realized it was a woman. He came closer with his car but she seemed to walk faster every time he came near her.

This was intriguing to say the least so the Original blocked her way with the car and quickly got out. She tried to run away but he grabbed her arm and her long, black hair hit her face.

"I know you" the Original stated

"Let go" when he didn't do as she commanded she repeated "Let go!"

"You're the girl that was at our house"

"Please, let me go" she pleaded

"Anthi?"

The girl looked to her right only to find none other than Kol standing there.

"You know her" Elijah let go of her arm

"If I didn't I wouldn't call her name Elijah, do I have to explain everything to you?" Kol rolled his eyes but focused his attention on Anthi "What are you doing here?"

_'Shit' _she though as the feeling of being trapped took over her "None of your gotdamn business" Elijah watched them mindfully

Kol came closer to her and she held her breath "Is that a way to speak to me?"

"You're not the boss of me; I speak the way I want to, no filter"

He brushed her black as night hair and caressed her face. Once again, his touch was icy, deathly "The last person that talked to me like that ended up in a pile of ashes, do you wish the same fate as him?"

Her heart rate spiked, her breath was out of control, her pulse was skyrocketing and she really had to get away from him; however, she still stood there, in front of him not moving an inch.

Elijah felt the need to intervene "Let's calm down a notch," he looked directly to Anthi "Do you want a ride?"

_'Oh sure and then I'll tell your brother I'm pregnant with his baby! Why not?' _she thought but she opted for a "No, thanks I'm good"

"I must insist, it's late" Elijah said while Kol stared at the girl

"But-"

"Please, let me do this." Elijah insisted and walked her to the car

"Wait" Kol said "Where were you off to?"

Anthi was too seconds from passing out but Elijah came to the rescue "Brother, leave her be."

Kol walked away and occupied his seat on the car while Elijah closed the door and sat on the driver's seat

"Where do you live?" Elijah asked

Anthi wasn't sure if she should tell them she was staying at Elena's but right now her emotions were all over the place and before she knew it, she told him "I'm staying at humm... you can drop me at Elena's house" she yawned quietly

"You're staying with Miss Gilbert?" Elijah asked confused

"Yes"

"I'll drive you there then"

Kol had enough "Who the hell is 'Miss Gilbert'?" he mocked

"A friend" she replied

"A friend?" Kol asked

"Yes a friend" Anthi replied exhausted

"Maybe one day you can invite her and we can have an awesome three way" he wiggled his brows and Elijah cleared his throat, uncomfortable. "You have to get used to this Elijah, when you finally get your cherry popped you'll love sex as much as blood"

"I've had sex Kol but I don't go around spreading details about my sex life especially when I'm around my siblings"

"Elijah, I've been inside a coffin for so long my dick is aching for action" he shrugged and realized that Anthi hadn't replied to his suggestion... He looked to her and the girl had fallen asleep in her seat

"Anyways, I don't think you should be so open about your sex life"

"Whatever you say Elijah, whatever you say"

Later, they had arrived Elena's house and, after Anthi thanked Elijah for the ride, she awkwardly said goodnight to Kol and left the car. When she was about to knock on the door, someone touched her hand and her entire body froze. Death. Slowly, she turned around and Kol was hovering her "Were you leaving town?"

"Kol-"

"Tell me" he insisted, his cool breath on her face

"I... was getting away from it all, that's it" she replied

He started laughing and Anthi gave him a questioned look "I guess for the first time Elijah's good manners actually had some use"

"He just gave me a ride"

He looked into her deep brown eyes and licked his lips "He got you to stay tonight and maybe tomorrow"

Anthi lost all and any ability to speak or move; her brain refused to work properly and it didn't help that she was hiding him her pregnancy. He moved even closer and Anthi stopped breathing; his lips almost touching hers and his eyes never leaving hers "See you tomorrow" and he turned away.

When the car got missing, she finally released the breath she'd been holding and knocked on the door frenetically.

A sleepy Jeremy opened the door "Oh, Anthi, come in"

"Thanks" that was all she said as she sprinted up the stairs and went to Elena's room. The doppelgänger was sleeping quietly but that didn't stop Anthi from waking her up.

"Hmm... what" the girl said with a sleepy voice

"It's me, Anthi"

"Oh" Elena rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, got up and lit up the lamp, then she looked at her guest "Anthi you look bad!"

"I do?"

Elena sat down on the bed and invited Anthi to do the same "I mean, you don't look good."

Anthi ran her frustrated hands through her beautiful black hair "Can I trust you?"

"Of course" Elena said sympathetically "You can trust me"

Anthi took a deep breath "There's something you need to know, are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be" she squeezed Anthi's hand and smiled

"Ok, here we go...

* * *

**Klaus' Mansion**

Klaus was a winner, a king, he was great but somehow that didn't make Caroline hate him any less. Every time he tried to talk to her she'd give him the cold shoulder and walk away, it didn't make sense! Over the years women threw themselves at him just to spend a night with him yet, it seemed that Caroline wanted to puke every time he was near her. That was what made her so damn attractive in the hybrid's eyes; she had spunk, brains and beauty - she was the perfect package and he thought he was bloody perfect too so why was it so hard to get her? That was beyond him.

Sure, he was a violent man when he wanted to and he had killed thousands of people but so had the Salvatore's and she got along with them! What made him any different? That question remained to be answered as he heard noise coming from downstairs.

_'Bekah'_ he thought and tried to ignore it but twenty minutes later, Klaus had enough and decided to go downstairs and see what his baby sister was up to.

"Ouch you hurt me you bastard!" Rebekah complained when one of the tailors accidentally poked her with a needle

"What the bloody hell is going on Rebekah?" Klaus asked through gritted teeth; the living room was packed with tailors, stylists and his siblings were formally dressed.

The gorgeous blonde spun around carefully in her beautiful red dress "I'm throwing a Ball"

"A Ball?" he asked already annoyed

"Yes a Ball and it will take place here" Klaus opened his mouth to protest but Rebekah quickly shushed him "And don't even think about arguing because I've already sent all the invites, including your girlfriend Caroline"

"She's not my girlfriend"

"Oh was that a whine?" Kol mocked and then focused on his reflection in the mirror "I'm the sexiest beast ever created"

Klaus was fuming; how dare Rebekah throw a ball in his house without asking permission? But the thought of Caroline coming made the idea slightly bearable.

"It will be a good way to show the mayor that we're not a threat to this town" Elijah explained

"And of course, you might get laid tonight; it doesn't hurt that bad the first time so you have nothing to be afraid of" Kol smirked

Finn laughed lightly "Kol, I suggest you leave our brother alone, he certainly has a lot on his plate"

"Kol, you're asking to be daggered!" Klaus growled

"Oh enough with the dagger threats; don't you have any other cards up your sleeve?" his sibling replied

"Stop it right now!" Rebekah ordered "I want this ball to be perfect and none of you will mess it up or you'll have me to deal with" Klaus eyed her furious "Don't even look at me like that Nik; my Ball, my rules. Now get ready, you have to be perfect"

Klaus rolled his eyes while the tailors started taking measures.

Rebekah had a huge smile "Tonight's gonna be perfect"

* * *

**Elena's House**

"Hello peoples!" Caroline smiled entering the house, Bonnie followed her

"Care, Bon" Elena greeted

"What's with the gloomy look?" Bonnie asked. Elena motioned them to sit on the couch after they greeted Anthi

"What's going on?" Caroline wanted to know

Anthi fidgeted her fingers and swallowed hard "Are you sure Jeremy's not here?"

"Yes, he's with Matt" Elena answered "You can trust us, you don't need to be wary"

Anthi took a deep breath and told Bonnie and Caroline everything and after she was done both of the girl's jaws were on the floor. "I know it sounds absolutely crazy but it's the truth" Anthi said

"And do you really have to leave town?" Bonnie asked

"Emily said that if people knew about my pregnancy then I'd be as good as dead"

Elena held Anthi's hand "But we can find a way; we can ask for Alaric's help or maybe even Damon's"

"Yeah because he's so selfless" Caroline retorted "But I think we should talk with Alaric"

"No, no one can know! I only told Elena because my emotions were all over the place last night and I needed to get them out" Anthi insisted

"Then why did you tell us?" Bonnie asked

Elena intervened "Because we can't leave her in this mess alone and you guys are the best when it comes to help people"

"But this is one fucked up situation" Caroline stated "I'm sorry Anthi"

"I know, which is why I need to leave town, today" the black haired girl said

"But where will you go if you leave?" the witch asked "And what about the baby?"

"Well, I can go back to my place in Porto and I'll figure things out there"

Things were not looking good, at all "What about an abortion?" Caroline suggested

"I think that even if I did it the witches would find a way to curse me again; they really want me gone" Anthi huffed

"We're not gonna let that happen right girls?" Elena assure her guest

"You're part of the gang now which means we will help you" Caroline smiled

"And the witches can kiss our asses" Bonnie added

The bell rang but when Elena opened the door she didn't see anyone, she was about to close the door when she noticed two elegant envelopes on the floor. _'Humm...' _she closed the door and walked back to the living room.

"This is for you" Elena gave Anthi one of the envelopes

"What is this?" the other questioned

Elena opened the envelope and read it aloud "It says _'The Mikaelson Family has the pleasure to invite you, Miss Gilbert, to our Ball. We hope to see your kind presence. Rebekah Mikaelson'_. Okay..."

"Ugh I got one too" Caroline replied

"Yeah me too" Bonnie added

"I can't go" Anthi said "I won't be able to face Kol and keep this huge secret from him"

"You don't need to go, no one needs to go!" Caroline replied "You don't wanna see Kol and I sure as hell don't wanna see his d-bag of a brother"

In that moment Bonnie felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, she fished it out and reluctantly opened Stefan's text_ 'We have work to do' _Bonnie groaned as she replied back _'I'm not going'_

_'What do you mean you're not going? You have to go!'_

_'To hell with you Stefan! I said I'm not going and I won't!'_ she furiously typed and was satisfied when he stopped insisting.

"But what will happen if we don't go?" Elena asked

"I'll tell you what'll happen: we'll have a girl's night and everything will be right in the world" Caroline replied

"Guys, I really need to get going. I have a feeling that if I stay here, some shit will happen" Anthi said

"Anthi we can help you, we'll ask Alaric for help" Bonnie said

"I don't want anyone else involved in this; the less people know about this the better"

"Fine, but at least stay with us tonight" Elena pleaded

"Please" Caroline put on her best poppy dog eyes again and so did Bonnie

Anthi rolled her eyes, one night wouldn't hurt anyone "Okay, I'll stay but I'll leave in the morning!" she warned

"That's great, I'll just grab some clothes and I'll be right back" Bonnie said before leaving but when she opened the door Kol and Rebekah were standing there

"Hello Bonnie, going somewhere?" Rebekah asked

"So you're stalking people now, great" she replied bitterly

"You really have to work on your people skills darling, we just got here" the Original continued

"And I'm leaving" the witch said and walked past the siblings. After hear some commotion at the door the girls decided to see what was going on. _'Holy fuck'_ Anthi thought as she was facing Kol; why couldn't she just stay on the couch? She knew he was here, his presence was so strong but she got up and followed Elena and Caroline to the door anyways knowing who she'd find out.

"Hello girls" Kol greeted in that velvet voice of his

"Kol, what are you doing here?" Elena inquired

"We're here to know if you'll be attending my Ball" Rebekah clarified

"With that asshole you call brother?" Caroline snapped "No, thanks"

"Isn't she lovely?" Rebekah looked at Kol

"Brunettes were always my weakness" he said looking directly at Anthi and then at Caroline "If you weren't my brother's girlfriend..." he wondered "No, I definitely prefer brunettes"

"Are you done?" Caroline asked

"Will you go tonight?" Rebekah asked back "I thought you were the life of the party but I guess I was wrong" she shrugged "Okay then, stay at home watching old people's TV" she walked away and so did Caroline

Kol pierced his honey eyes into Anthi's "See you there" he directed his gaze to Elena, it was so intense that even she found it hard to breath "You too" he then left.

Elena closed the door and huffed "That was... he's intense"

"Don't I know it" Anthi lamented

"Get your asses up here!" Caroline yelled from upstairs and the girls did as she ordered "Elena, Anthi we're going to that damn Ball"

"But Carol-" Anthi tried

"I know you're scared but Elena will stay with you the entire evening" Elena tried to protest, she didn't wanna go "Don't even start Elena Gilbert! You're going even if I have to drag you. Now, let's talk dresses"

* * *

**Bennett House**

Bonnie had just stepped inside when she received Caroline's text saying that they would go to the Ball and it wasn't a request. The pretty witch sighed and went to her room. When she opened the door she screamed for dear life as she found someone sitting on her bed, she cut of her screams when she realized it was Stefan.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?"

"Like I said we have work to do" was his reply

"I'm not going tonight Stefan" she stated

Stefan got up and walked towards her direction "Of course you will, unless you want me to dismember Jeremy and scatter his body parts around Mystic Falls like confetti"

"You wouldn't" she replied with her nostrils flared

"Yes, I would and I will if you don't go to the Ball" he crossed his arms

"Why is it so freaking important that I attend this stupid Ball?"

"Because we will go as guests which will give us the perfect opportunity to get inside their house and see what our chances are" he explained while going to her stuff

"I thought the spell would give us some leverage" the witch said

Stefan started opening her drawers "And it did, I think, but until we have some sort of signal the witches heard our request, we have to do some ground work"

Bonnie pushed him away from her drawers, closing them "Stop snooping around my things. Even if the witches heard _your_ request that doesn't mean they'll help; besides, I don't feel comfortable going inside the devil's den"

Stefan smirked "That's why I'm going with you as your date"

Bonnie choked on her saliva "My date?" Stefan nodded "Hell nah!"

"I don't honestly see what the big deal is; we're going as partners in crime not as lovers" he clarified and guided her to her closet "And I don't want you to embarrass me with your hideous clothes so, I got you this dress" he showed her a electric blue draped Lloyd Klein strapless dress - it was beautiful and definitely expensive. "Stop drooling all over the dress and focus; tonight won't be about having fun, don't forget we have shit to do."

Bonnie rolled her eyes "And what exactly will _you_ be doing?"

"I'll be distracting Rebekah while you find one Original and try to get anything you can from him"

"That's it?" Stefan shrugged "I hate this plan"

"Well suck it witch, shit's gotta get done. Oh and try not to be too obvious will ya?"

"I can do it, douche bag"

"I hope so for your sake" he spat "I'll pick you up at 9 p.m." he said before he left her alone, Bonnie dialed Caroline.

"Care I need your help, where you at?"

_"We're at Elena's, we're about to go shop for dresses"_

"Great, humm... I'll meet you guys there"

Beep.

The pretty witch hurried as she left the house and drove to Elena's house.

Klaus' Mansion

Night had fallen sooner than both Anthi and Bonnie wanted. In a few moments Anthi would be facing Kol and this time Elena and Caroline wouldn't be around her whenever Kol was near.

_'What am I doing? This is crazy, I should've left town when I had the chance' _the brunette lamented. Right now, they were outside the house and every step she took she felt her heart contracting, aching due to her mounting fear and distress.

"You ladies look good" Matt complimented.

The blonde cheerleader was wearing a peach dress with the right amount of cleavage, her hair was slightly waved and fell on her left shoulder, she was also wearing a diamond necklace - a gift from the hybrid from Hell; the doppelgänger was wearing a classy one-shouldered pearl gown, her hair was tamed in a classy do - courtesy of Caroline - and she was wearing long earrings; Anthi wore a long black deep v neck chiffon, her long black hair was beautifully braided and she had small, white earrings.

"Thanks" the girls said

"Puh-lease, we look awesome! Do you know how much time I spent styling these two? A freaking lot" Caroline informed

"Oh; sorry. You look amazing by the way, where's Bonnie?" Matt asked

"She said she'd meet us here..." Caroline said

That's when they saw Bonnie walking in their direction, with Stefan. The Salvatore vampire was looking good enough to eat in that suite and Bonnie was wearing an electric blue strapless dress and her wavy hair fell on her shoulders.

"Hi" Bonnie said awkwardly

"Stefan? Really Bonnie?" Caroline accused

"So it's okay for you to have Klaus running after your pussy but she can't come to a fucken Ball with me?" Stefan said

Caroline looked shocked and Bonnie smacked him in the shoulder "It's not what it looks like"

Soon, Damon joined the group and when he noticed Bonnie by Stefan's side he said "Brother, how did you swing that?"

"It's a secret" was all Stefan said before Rebekah took Matt away, and at that point the group scattered leaving Caroline and Anthi alone

"Let's go" Caroline said dragging Anthi; the blonde had a habit of dragging her around. When she freed herself from Caroline's hold the blonde told her to "Have fun, the night just started" and then she got lost.

"She's right you know" his voice sounded behind her.

She turned around and had to admit that Kol cleaned pretty well "I suppose"

He admired her attire and smirked "You look really gorgeous Athi, almost as good as me"

"I keep forgetting you're the life of the party" she joked

"What can I say; I'm perfect" he flashed her a perfect smile before offering her a drink but she politely recused "Your loss then"

Anthi really wanted to enjoy his company but the feeling that she was trapped was starting to take over and the fact that she was struggling not to tell him _the secret_ was too much for her to handle "I'm sorry, I have to go"

"Hey" he grabbed her wrist "You're leaving so soon?"

"I'm... not feeling good" and it was true "I really have to go Kol"

He pushed her closer to him and spoke lowly in her ear "Stay"

Her legs were trembling, now that she was pressed against his chest she could feel death all over her and it was not a pleasing feeling; she had to get as far away from him but why wasn't she moving? Why wasn't she moving?

"Kol, I hav-"

He shushed her "Do you really wanna go?" he looked into her eyes

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

**Beyoncé - Rocket**

**Beyoncé - Jealous **

**The Weeknd - Often**

**The Weeknd - The Morning**


	5. Battlefield

_**Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW except Anthi Bennett (O.C). No copyright infringement is intended**_

_**This fic is dedicated to KolMikaelsonLover bc it was her idea so props to her! Give it a shot! **_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

_Battlefield_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_**Klaus' Mansion**_

_"Let's go" Caroline said dragging Anthi; the blonde had a habit of dragging her around. When she freed herself from Caroline's hold the blonde told her to "Have fun, the night just started" and then she got lost._

_"She's right you know" his voice sounded behind her._

_She turned around and had to admit that Kol cleaned pretty well "I suppose"_

_He admired her attire and smirked "You look really gorgeous Anthi, almost as good as me"_

_"I keep forgetting you're the life of the party" she joked_

_"What can I say; I'm perfect" he flashed her a perfect smile before offering her a drink but she politely recused "Your loss then"_

_Anthi really wanted to enjoy his company but the feeling that she was trapped was starting to take over and the fact that she was struggling not to tell him the secret was too much for her to handle "I'm sorry, I have to go"_

_"Hey" he grabbed her wrist "You're leaving so soon?"_

_"I'm... not feeling good" and it was true "I really have to go Kol"_

_He pushed her closer to him and spoke lowly in her ear "Stay"_

_Her legs were trembling, now that she was pressed against his chest she could feel death all over her and it was not a pleasing feeling; she had to get as far away from him but why wasn't she moving? Why wasn't she moving?_

_"Kol, I hav-"_

_He shushed her "Do you really wanna go?" he looked into her eyes_

* * *

**The Ball**

Anthi wanted to say that she had to go, that she couldn't stay and that it was all a huge mistake but her resolve was fading away by the second and it was all Kol's fault.

"All this suspense is making me nervous darling" Kol joked never taking his eyes away from hers

"Kol I..." she started "It's complicated"

"Then let me make it simple for you: just stay" he smirked

The young girl huffed "Why is it so important that I stay? Why can't you let me go?"

Anthi couldn't really understand why he was so keen in keeping her in Mystic Falls when she really wanted to run as fast as she could or otherwise she'd be dead and that was not an option.

He was making it hard to leave and even harder to keep the secret!

She tried to free herself from his hold, yet again, but as soon as she did she was flying - correction, flashing. She smacked Kol's chest when her feet touched the ground.

"That hurt darling" he smiled

Anthi looked around and all she could see was trees "Why are we in the middle of the woods Kol?"

"Because I don't want you to run away when you have the opportunity to do so" he shrugged

Anthi licked her lips "I don't run from you... or anyone" she added quickly

Kol came closer and her back hit the tree, he ran his finger along her flawless features "Don't lie to me darling, I hate when people lie to me"

_Ain't that a bitch_, the girl thought.

She took a deep breath and swallowed because his touch was sending all kinds of bad energies to her; notwithstanding, she leaned against his hand and closed her eyes "We can't... _I _can't"

Kol watched her attentively "Why not?"

Anthi didn't have an answer that sounded believable so she opted for not answering at all but when the Original rested his forehead against hers, she had to ask "Why can't you let me go?"

"You interest me" he said looking at her deep brown eyes

The girl chuckled lightly "You barely know me"

The Original bent his knees so he could level her "Well, I like the mystery in you; it's very alluring"

Anthi walked away from him "Mystery is not always a good thing Kol"

"I disagree, mystery can be a lot of things and when associated to you I can only think of one thing: sexy" he replied smiling that perfect smile of him. Anthi blushed and looked down "Don't look down darling, I'm only stating the truth"

Before she could reply, fog started to surround them and Kol was coughing violently "Ver- vervain" he struggled to get the words out

Anthi rushed to him and tried to get him up but, unfortunately, something knocked her out. Kol tried to do something to whoever hurt her but the fog was so thick and his head was getting dizzier and dizzier that it didn't take nothing more than a kick in the face to knock him out.

* * *

Bonnie was taking everything in; Rebekah certainly knew how to throw a Ball. Everyone was dressed impecably, all the ladies had beautiful dresses and the men had suits that cost more than she could afford, the decoration was also to die for from the lights to the tables filled with gourmet food - everything was perfect.

Wowzers.

"Bonnie Bennett, it is such an honor to be in your presence" Elijah complimented

The young cheerleader turned around, she didn't really like him "Thanks"

Elijah would be a fool if he didn't notice her dislike for him but still he didn't blame her for not liking him, not after Klaus having caused so much pain to her and her loved ones "Even though we are not exactly acquainted" he said

_That's the biggest understatement of the century_, Bonnie thought

"I wish you no harm Bonnie and I am glad that you decided to grace us with your beautiful presence"

Bonnie felt someone watching her and when she looked at that person's direction, she was looking back at Stefan that was signaling her that it was time to get started. Bonnie huffed and ran her hand through her chocolate locks.

Elijah noticed the tense but brief moment between Bonnie and Stefan and how it unnerved her "Is something the matter?"

Bonnie faced the Original "I don't wanna talk about it" she took a deep breath and said "Actually I..."

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to" Elijah smiled at her

Bonnie bit her lip and that action distracted Elijah for a second "I'm sorry for being rude to you earlier Elijah, I just have a lot on my plate lately"

The Original extended his hand "Maybe dancing will take your mind away from your problems"

Bonnie hesitated, she didn't like Elijah but she didn't want to take advantage of him, even if she was just dancing with him but Stefan's voice sounded in her head and she took his hand.

"So" she started "why did you decide to have a Ball?"

"It was Bekah's idea and we didn't have a choice in the matter" he chuckled

"Well, she did an amazing job" Bonnie complimented

"I agree. If she hadn't thrown this Ball then I wouldn't get the chance to tell you how beautiful you look tonight Bonnie"

The witch smiled rather easily "You already told me that"

Elijah spun her around "I know"

* * *

"Can I?" Stefan asked

Matt shrugged "She's all yours" and left

"You better have a good reason why you interrupted me and Matt" Rebekah scolded him

"Oh c'mon Rebekah, I'm a better dancer than he is besides, have you forgotten about all the fun we had in the 20's?" the Salvatore smiled

"I do but I prefer other companies these days."

"If recall correctly, you were tired of being your brother's second in command"

Rebekah stopped dancing and looked at him serious "You're here because I allowed you to be here, I can easily throw you out"

Stefan smiled at her warmly "No need to be so bitter" Rebekah breathed sharply, trying to calm herself down "I was just thinking, isn't it interesting that in between that night and tonight nothing has changed? I'm emotionless and you're still Klaus' second in command" he smiled "Even Elena has more value to your own brother than yourself"

Rebekah had enough and broke his wrist, the Salvatore tried not to make a scene "Leave or I will be forced to get you out myself"

Stefan smirked "Look who's finally wearing her big girl shoes!"

Rebekah was two seconds away from ripping his heart out but Bonnie stepped in "Stefan, can I have a word with you?"

The young Salvatore didn't even reply, he just walk out of the mansion not caring whether Bonnie followed him or not.

Once they were outside Bonnie yelled for him to stop but he was boldly ignoring her

"STEFAN! STEFAN!" she tried but the bastard kept going so she resorted to her magic to make him stop. A second later, the vampire was on his knees.

"BONNIE!" he yelled

She only stopped her assault when she was next to him "I was calling you but apparently you went def so I had to make you stop"

Stefan was getting up "Can you not be so fucking loud!"

"Loud? Are you kidding me? What the hell was that?!" she crossed her arms

"Bonnie-"

"Don't Stefan, just don't! This wasn't the plan-"

Bonnie didn't get to finish her sentence because Stefan covered her mouth and was dragging her to somewhere dark and far from the mansion.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Bonnie asked when he let go

Stefan pushed her against a wall "Keep it down will ya?" Bonnie wanted to slap him but she obeyed nevertheless

"What was that?" she asked again in a low voice

"I was just provoking her"

"'Just provoking her'? You gotta be kidding me! If it weren't for me you wouldn't be alive!"

"Don't be dramatic Bonnie, I'm just setting the stage, whatever that means" he waved his hand in the air

"Stefan, you poked a sleeping beast in her den _with all of her siblings there_, do you honestly think that was a good idea?"

"That's why I did it, _because_ her entire family was there"

"Not following" Bonnie said exhausted

Stefan rolled his eyes "Now that they know that not everyone is giving them the green light to walk around town as they please, they will be careful and _we _will be there to watch their every move" he explained

"I'm taking a wild guess here but they can always kill you and get rid of the threat" she scorned him

The vampire grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes "You can call this a test, we'll see how the Mikaelsons will react when they know that I basically insulted their sister, we'll watch their moves and multiply that by ten and_ voilá!_ That's how they'll be when they realize they are in danger"

Bonnie removed Stefan's hands from her shoulders and leaned her head against the wall "I don't know Stefan, this plan doesn't seem reliable or clever or... good. Now that I think about it, we still have to come up with an actual plan Stefan"

Stefan didn't care about what the hell she was saying, he had it all figured out whether she liked or not "We're sticking to my plan"

"Oh the one where we have to flirt with an Original? Well, newsflash princess, I did my part and I was one hell of an actress you, on the other hand, were lame and almost ruined everything" she crossed her arms and tilting her head

Stefan's hand was around the girl's arm and his hold was so tight that she was surprised that she still had an arm "Don't talk to me like that Bonnie"

"Or what!" she asked him fiercely

Instead of replying her he opted for kissing her but before he could grasp it, he was electrocuted "What the actual fuck Bonnie!"

"You kissed me!"

"It was a gotdamn kiss for fuck's sake! You are such a freaking nun, no wonder you're still alone!"

Bonnie just shook her head and walked away but Stefan followed her either way "Leave me alone Stefan!"

"Calm down Bonnie! Just want to remind you that this partnership isn't over"

She replied without turning around "Yes it is"

He was in front of her in seconds "I said that you are not done"

"And in case you haven't heard me, I told you that this was it! I'm done!" she walked past him, holding her stupidly long dress and her tears

Stefan's jaw clenched, chicks - he would never understand them. Nevertheless, he decided that it was time to leave this Ball.

* * *

_Ugh,_ Caroline thought when Klaus came in her direction, she turned around but he was there too "What?"

"Leaving so soon?" he smirked

"No, I'm just walking away from you" she said acidly

Klaus kept his cool "And why would you do that? I can be an amazing company" he smiled showing his dimples

Caroline laughed "Oh I'm so sure you can"

Klaus came closer to her "Well, I made you laugh so I cannot be that bad"

The cheerful blonde wanted to smack his head but instead she took a deep breath and walked away. However, Klaus didn't seem to take the hint as he was now walking beside her "Can't you just go?" she asked through gritted teeth

"It is rude of you to come to my house and yell at me" he teased

Caroline tried to calm down and when she was about to give him her best comeback, the hybrid outstretched his hand, that action earned him a sarcastic laugh "You are even more delusional than I thought"

"Is it such a big of a crime to dance with me?" the hybrid wanted to know

"Uh yeah" Caroline was quick responding him

"And why is that sweetheart?" when he noticed that Caroline was struggling to find a good reason as to why she couldn't dance with him, Klaus went on "I think that you are scared of showing or feeling any emotion for me besides hatred, you are scared that you might like what you see"

Caroline narrowed her eyes "Just to be clear I'm not afraid of anything, not even you. I can see right through you Klaus and let me tell you that I don't like what I'm seeing, not one bit"

Klaus chuckled "Whatever you say sweetheart"

"I'm serious Klaus," she came closer to the hybrid "when I look at you all I see is death and darkness and there's no way I like that" with that said she walked away leaving a very annoyed Klaus behind

"Brother?"

Klaus turned on his heels "What Finn?"

"Have you seen Kol?" the Original asked

"No, why?" in Klaus' honest opinion Kol could take care of himself

"He's been missing for the most part of the evening, doesn't that concern you?"

"Finn, our brother is a big boy now, there's no need to worry" Klaus quickly dismissed his older brother and went looking for someone to drink.

Meanwhile, Finn was very much worried about his brother's whereabouts but he couldn't stop thinking that maybe Nikklaus was right, maybe Kol was big enough to be by himself.

* * *

"Hey!" Damon protested after Rebekah broke his kiss with Elena, the latter wasn't happy about it too

Rebekah ignored him "Put a leech on your brother or help me God next time I won't be so merciful"

"What?" Elena asked

Rebekah rolled her eyes at Elena and looked at Damon "Tell your piece of shit of a brother that if he crosses my way again, he won't be so lucky"

Damon wasn't so surprised that his brother would wreck havoc now that he was on Ripper mode but still he wanted to know "What exactly did he do to you? It can't be that bad"

"Just consider yourself warned" Rebekah smirked and walked away

"Okay... that was super weird" Elena voiced her thoughts

"Nah, that was just good ole Ripper Stefan" Damon shrugged. He knew that Elena would start with the 'Save Stefan' thing in 3, 2,..

"I think that now, more than ever, we have to do something; we have to save him" she said softly

And there it was

"Elena, he's my brother,_ I'll_ handle him"

"I know that but Damon, he's also someone I deeply care for" she reasoned

"Yeah I know all of that but I'm the reason why he's like this, he went with Klaus to save my life and look how that ended up for him" Damon pinched his nose and ran his hand through his face

Elena caressed his cheek "It's not your fault, you know that"

The vampire had a hard time believing that but he also didn't want to keep going with this conversation so he did what came natural to him - deflecting "You know, your dress is having all kinds of effects on me and I think we should go somewhere quiet"

"Damon..." Elena tried

"Elena" he mocked

"I know that a lot has been going on for the last few days but you can still talk to me, anytime"

"I know" he replied serious "But what's the point of talking when we can do other things that will please us both?"

Elena chuckled "What about this, for just tonight we go to my favorite place in Mystic Falls, you can talk to me and tomorrow we'll pretend none of that happened"

"As much tempting as that sounds I have a better proposition for you" he whispered something in her ear making her blush profusely

"You are insane" Elena covered her smile

"I know" he wiggled his eyebrows

* * *

Anthi opened her eyes but was unable to see, she blinked a few times but everything was blurry. She tried to get up but she was so weak that she ended up on the grass again. Suddenly, her brain started working again making her remember the events that led her to the state she was in.

"Kol?" she tried but when he didn't reply she called him again "Kol?"

She was starting to panic as time flew by and she had yet to know whether Kol was hurt or not, or worse - dead.

"Anthi?"

"Kol? Kol, oh my god, are you ok?" the concern on her voice was genuine

"Yes, darling, just unable to move" he whispered

"I can't see..."

Kol was about to reply that he couldn't see either when someone approached him, ripped his shirt and stabbed him in the chest.

"Aarghh!"

Anthi gasped and tried to use both her vampire and witch senses to end his pain but due to the peak of adrenaline, she was unable to do so

A few seconds later, the person knelt beside Anthi and ripped her dress "Stop, STOP!"

The person ignored her and stabbed the girl just above her navel.

Caroline was still pissed at Klaus that she barely noticed she was so deep in the woods only when she heard screams she realized where she was.

She flashed to the scene only to find both Kol and Anthi on the ground, bleeding. Being practical as usual, Caroline rushed to Anthi and tried to get her up and did the same with Kol but failed because they were both too weak. Nevertheless, she managed to sit them with their back leaning against the trees "What the hell happened here?" she asked after helping Kol

"I wish I could tell you Caroline, I really do" Anthi sighed

"All I know is that when I recover I will kill whoever did this to us" Kol growled

Caroline quickly dialed Klaus' number and shortly after the hybrid was ready to sever someone's head

"How could you let this happen" he yelled at Kol after giving him and Anthi blood bags

"I didn't let anything happen brother! This vervain-fog just came out of nowhere!" he yelled equally mad

"You're an Original for Christ's sake, you should be able to fight vervain!" Klaus was pacing now

"Have yoy forgotten that you kept me in a coffin for the last centuries, _before_ vervain even existed?" the young Mikaelson accused

Klaus pressed his lips mad before replying "It doesn't matter"

Caroline ignored the two Originals and was heading to where Anthi was but the girl wasn't there... She looked around her and used her vampire powers but still, she wasn't able to find her "Where's Anthi?"

Both Kol and Klaus looked at her confused "She was here just two seconds ago and now she's gone"

"I'll find her" Kol said

"No! I'll do it" Caroline jumped in

"You don't tell me what to do" he stated

"Look, I don't wanna tell you what to do but-"

"So don't" he interrupted

"She's my friend and what she needs right now is a friend, a _girlfriend_" she disappeared before Kol even had the chance to protest

"I can't believe a vervain-fog was enough to put you down" Klaus muttered

"You should be happy that I'm alive" Kol said frustrated passing by his older brother but what he didn't know was that Klaus was relieved that he was alive, he didn't know how to show it.

* * *

**Bennett House**

Bonnie had just gotten inside her room when her phone rang "Hi there..." she said quietly

_"Hey, Care just called saying that Anthi and Kol were attacked"_ Elena informed

"What? When?"

_"Just a while ago..."_

"Oh..." was all that left Bonnie's mouth

_"Yeah, anyways we're heading to my house and give her some support, maybe you could come too"_ the doppelgänger suggested

"Yeah, I'll go. Just let me get ready and I'll be there in a sec!"

_"So, I'll meet you there. Oh, and Bonnie?"_

"Yes?"

_"Thank you for always being an amazing friend, Anthi really needs us tonight"_

"I know and you're welcome"

Elena chuckled _"Bye, see you later"_

"Bye"

Beep.

Bonnie stepped out of her dress and didn't notice her tears until she felt a cold drop hit her tiny hand. She cleaned her face but her tears wouldn't stop coming no matter how hard she tried but, being as stubborn as she was, Bonnie fought her tears as she was getting ready to meet her friends.

"Stop crying!" she admonished herself "It's ridiculous, everything Stefan said is ridiculous. Now stop crying!"

Eventually, she was able to stop crying once and for all so she washed her face and checked herself on the mirror - her eyes were sparkling, that happened a lot - oh to hell with that!

Now she had to focus on Anthi who just had been attacked.

With that thought on her mind, she left her home and headed to Elena's

* * *

**Gilbert House**

"… don't know what happened, it was all so quick"

"Sometimes this town creeps me out" Bonnie mused

"And that's not all" Anthi informed. She took her long camisole, threw it to the corner of Jenna's room and showed them the wound

"Isn't that supposed to be healed by now?" Caroline inquired

"Yeah but the thing is that this is not just a wound, look closer"

All three girls did what Anthi said and none of them had ever seen that symbol "What is that?" Elena asked

Anthi licked her lips "I have no idea but it can't be good"

The heavy silence was enough to tell Anthi what the other girls were thinking so, she put her camisole back on and started to fix a small bag

Elena got up confused "Uh what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" the midnight haired girl asked

"I would say that you are packing and when people do that it means they're leaving which I know it's not the case" Caroline intervened

Anthi opened another drawer "I can't stay here"

"You can't leave either; not until we have all this pregnancy thing under control" Bonnie stated

"Well, 'this pregnancy thing' as you so eloquently put it, is _my _problem so I'll deal with it the way I want to"

"I know that whatever happened tonight scared you-" Elena couldn't finish her sentence because Anthi laughed but iy severely lacked humor

Caroline decided that she wasn't going to let Anthi walk away from Mystic Falls with a hit in her head so, the blonde turned the small bag upside down making the clothes inside fall to the bed "You're not going"

"Caroline-"

"No Anthi, don't 'Caroline' me! You can't just leave pregnant and with a psycho drawing weird symbols on your body!"

"Besides, we can help you" Bonnie added "I can try and ask my Grams for help"

Anthi rolled her eyes "The witches won't help me; they were the ones that cursed me remember?"

"I know but Grams is different" the other smiled "She would never do that to anyone no matter what"

"And it's best if you stay here with people that care about you than facing your problems on your own" Elena said

Anthi sat on the edge of the bed and spoke lowly "But I'm scared of staying in this foresaken town for just one more second" she looked at her hands "I'm scared that if I stay here longer than I should something bad will happen, tonight is the perfect example of that"

Elena and Caroline sat beside her and Bonnie sat on the dresser, facing the hybrid "I won't lie to you and say that you are wrong because you're not" the latter started "But, like 'Lena said, if we handle this as a united front then there's nothing that we can't solve"

"But I didn't come here willfully in the first place and I want to leave, it's the best for me and for..." she took a deep breath "He would kill me if he knew about this, Kol I mean"

"Not to mention Klaus" Bonnie mused but Caroline elbowed her "But we can handle Klaus"

"Can we though?" Anthi asked doubtful

"With the right people, of course" Elena chimed in "But first, lemme give you some tea or something to help you relax"

"Or something more effective like this" Bonnie dangled a small bag of pot in the air

The blonde vampire gasped "Bonnie Bennett, is that pot?" Bonnie gave Caroline a 'duh' face "Thank God"

* * *

**The Following Day...**

**Klaus' Mansion**

Rebekah didn't even mind knocking on the door as she waltz inside Kol's bedroom, he owed her an explanation and fast

"This is not your room Bekah" Kol snickered

Rebekah took a quick look across the room "Obviously"

Kol was very aware of what his sister was implying but honestly he didn't give two shits about that. After leaving the woods with Klaus, Kol fought the urge to go to Elena's and see if Anthi was alright but, of course, she wouldn't be anywhere close to alright not after being attacked by someone with an extraordinary death wish.

The young Mikaelson was still trying to understand what the fuck had happened and it was eating him alive. What was happening? Who was behind it? And why going after him? It had been a long time since he murdered someone and why the hell would someone go after Anthi?

Well, he intended finding that out as soon as possible.

"What is wrong with you?" Kol growled after Rebekah slapped his bicep

"I asked why you bailed on me yesterday?" she asked

Kol rolled his eyes "What are you talking about?"

"About you ditching your family for some girl you met two days ago!" the youngest Original argued

"I went to your Ball Bekah" he huffed

"For 5 seconds and then you took off"

Kol rubbed his temples; he didn't have time for this, he had things to do including tracking whoever attacked him and Anthi last night "I don't have time for this"

Rebekah wasn't going to give up any time soon "Hey, don't turn your back on me!" she demanded after Kol walked towards his closet. Rebekah following him and grabbed his arm hoping that would give her his attention. When she did so, she noticed the strange symbol on his chest "What's this?" she asked slowly

Kol untingled himself from her "Nothing"

"Kol, what is-"

The Original quickly threw a blue shirt over his head "I'm sorry I took off with Anthi it was a bad idea" and then he went downstairs

"Do you honestly think that that's what I'm worried about? You have that thing on your chest and I want to know what it is Kol, now" Rebekah insisted

"I wanna know too" Elijah said fixing his suit

"Great, now all we need is a little fire and we're all set to hear a camping story" Kol said sarcastically

"Now that you are so reluctant to tell us what happened I'm even more curious" Elijah sat down on the fancy couch

"He was fool enough to get himself and his girlfriend caught in a 'vervain-fog', the end" Klaus spoke

In that moment Kol wanted to seriously injury his brother

"Is that so?" Finn asked

"Indeed" the hybrid confirmed

"I'm glad you find all of this amusing Klaus" Kol spat

"Let's not forget about the symbol" Rebekah added

Finn was now on full alert "What symbol?"

Kol huffed and showed lifted his shirt "This one"

In the matter of seconds Finn was in front of his younger brother trying to examine the foreign mark but Kol dismissed his actions

However, Klaus tensed and balled his hands into fists - no one messed with his little brother. No fucking one

"Who did this?" Rebekah wanted to know "It doesn't matter because whoever is responsible is dead anyways"

"Easy there Bekah" Finn advised

Kol took a deep breath and headed to the door but was stopped by Elijah "Brother, did you see who did this to you?"

"If I had I would be a very happy vampire but, as you can see, that's not the case"

Elijah glanced all his siblings before saying "I believe it is time for me to share my concerns with you," he looked directly at Klaus "_all_ of you"

* * *

**Donovan House**

"… my shift starts in..." Matt checked his phone "Shit! Just don't break anything Gilbert!"

Jeremy waved his hand in the air "Don't worry" the busboy smiled and was about to leave when Jeremy called him "Oh and do you mind if smoke some weed?"

Matt rolled his eyes "Funny, now I have to go"

"Have fun working in hell!" Jeremy mocked and Matt gave him the finger before starting the engine

After winning two zombie games Jeremy decided it was time for a snack so he fixed himself a sandwich or tried to but, for some reason, he couldn't open the fridge. The young boy tried once again but the damn thing wouldn't even budge!

"Why aren't you opening?" he said while struggling with the electro domestic

"That's because I don't want to"

Slowly, Jeremy turned around only to find a blonde, blue eyed man "Get out"

"Now now, is that a way to treat a guest?" the man asked

"Get out" he repeated

Nevertheless, the man stepped forward "This would be much more pleasant if you were nicer"

Jeremy narrowed his eyes "I don't do nice with people I don't trust"

The man tilted his head "I was hoping we could change that"

"We?"

"Yes, you and me I mean"

The boy shook his head "I don't think so"

The man huffed "Well, I tried" and then Jeremy was screaming

* * *

**The Grill**

Alaric was at the bar drinking his problems away and trying to forget about all the recent events when Damon occupied the seat next to him. Huffing, Alaric stood up but Damon mirrored his movements

"What Damon?"

"I was looking for my drinking buddy so we, together, could drown ourselves in the immense sea of liquor" Damon replied

The teacher looked closely at Damon and huffed again "You're already drunk Damon, why the hell you need me for"

"Why are you sooo gloomy?"

Alaric chuckled "Where do I start? I was just hoping I could have one day where I don't have to be worried if someone dies and with you around that doesn't happen"

Damon patted his chest "I'm hurt Ric, we were supposed to be best friends! I were supposed to wear matching bracelets and braid each other's hair!"

Alaric didn't have the chance to answer because, suddenly, an excruciating noise rang through the Pub, breaking all the windows and the lights

This was exactly what Alaric was trying to avoid.

* * *

**Old Witches House**

"And your friend Alaric how is he?" Anthi asked

_"He's not hurt so I guess that's a good thing"_ Elena said

"I'm glad he's okay and I'm sorry I'm not there with you"

_"You don't have to be sorry Anthi it's fine. You should be focused on yourself... Besides Caroline and Bonnie insist satying here"_

"Still... sorry" she lamented

_"It's fine. Oh, the doctor's here, talk to you later?"_

"Of course" the hybrid smiled and ended the call

Anthi sat on the dusty floor and held the pendant Emily had given her and whispered "Emily?"

Silence.

"Well, I didn't listen to you and guess what happened?" the girl swallowed thickly "I need you here with me; I don't know what I'm doing anymore... Everything is happening at once and I can't... it's too much"

The midnight haired girl closed her eyes

"I swear I wanna leave this town but there's something keeping me here Em, maybe it's because it's where I was born or something else. I need you, I have no one"

"That's not true sweetie" Emily materialized in front of her

"Emily!" she whispered

"Wipe your tears baby, you're not alone" Emily reassured her "I love you and that's why I wanted you to run"

"But who's after me?"

"I have no idea but when your belly gets bigger... everyone will come after you" she said softly

"I get that I'm an abomination in their eyes but why are they so eager to kill me and how the hell will they know about my pregnancy?"

"The witches" was all Emily said

"I hate them" Anthi stated

"I do too but they are just scared of your power that is why they hate Klaus so much" Emily said with disgust "But you are not alone, there are a few witches on The Other Side that are willing to do everything they can to help us, that way you can stay here if you want to"

"But you told me to run" Anthi was confused now

"I did and I still think it's the best option but after seeing you with those girls and with Kol I could not ask you to do such thing... No one deserves to spend eternity alone, besides you have family here" Emily smiled

"Bonnie"

"Yes but I talking about the Salvatore boys"

Anthi was flabbergasted "Damon and Stefan?"

"Yes, they will help you baby, just knock on their door" Emily suggested

"I can't do-"

"Do it, if you wish to stay here, do it" Emily advised before ghosting away

Anthi wasn't sure if she wanted to stay yet, she found herself getting up and before she could grasp it, she was knocking on the Salvatore's door.

She waited for 10 long seconds before the door flying open revealing none other than Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

**A/N.: SO THIS WAS QUITE THE CHAPTER! ANYWAYS THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S STILL READING THIS FIC! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS INSTALLMENT!**


End file.
